Harry Potter and the Dragon Lord
by DiamondSnitch
Summary: Harry Potter gets married at 14 which makes him of age so he claims his Lord Potter title and later finds out he is the decendant of Merlin and finds out that Voldemort will be a piece of cake. Real threat is something bigger. Something only he will be able to stop. Harry/Fleur/Hermione. Rated M for sexuall scenes and language.
1. Dragon Lord

Once upon a time there waa a wizard . Very powerfoul wizard . Belived to be the father of magic . His name , was Merlin . He was a loyal serveat to King Arthur Pendragon , he would save his ass every day . They were friends and Arthur didn't know that he was a wizard . Untill one horrible day . Camelot , kingdom ruled by Arthur Pendragon was getting attacked by something that had occured once more . They were attacked by dragons . Tens of thousands dragons came flying twards Camelot . The strongest place on earth . Dragons wished to rule rhe earth . To have the earth for themselves . They were burning , destroying , they whiped Camelot to the ground . Once they were all arround King Arthur . Their leader Gwerriera started talking to Arthur .

"So , our mighty King has fallen . Shame how you people think you are the strongest . You have magic but not power . We dragons shall rule the world . We shall ki..."

Dragon was soon cut of by a man . Old man with a staff . It was a long wooden staff with an emerald on the top . The staff of Merlin . Dragons were looking and laughing .

"You have come to die aloso old man . Well we are happy to oblige ."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SPEEK TO THE DRAGON LORD LIKE THAT ! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN YOUR MASTER ! YOU SHOULS BE ASHAMED ! MAKING DECISIONS ON YOUR OWN ! I AM DISSAPOINTED ! IN ALL OF YOU !" Merlin yelled .

Dragons were shocked . They couldn't belive what they were seeing . They still have a master . He is alive .

"Master , we are sorry for our behavior . There is no way of us explaining and asking for justice when we wanted this for ourselves ."

"I can see that . For you honest I will spare you all . If I ever see that any of you made a decision without me . He shall be killed !", yelled Merlin .

Merlin , the great saviour . The Dragon Lord . That was his title later then . Lord Dragon Merlin Emyrs . He went to live a long life , to have a lot of kids . He made a kingdom with Arthur where muggles and wizards stand togeather .

Slowly banks were made . Schools . Shops . Diagon alley . Yes . One of banks is Gringots , Diagon alley was named after Merlins first son . The heritage and everything he had was transfered by blood . His son Diagon was a Dragon Lord . And passed on to his son and so on .

This is just a story , right ?


	2. The will of James Potter and Lily Potter

THE WILL OF JAMES POTTER AND LILY POTTER

If you guys are reading this then we are dead . We will all die someday but we still have a life to go trough . We won't make this to long . Just the basics .

Harry , sweetheart , we love you so much and we want you to love and be loved . I know you will find a true love one day . We know you will make us proud . Be happy Harry . Me and your father love you so much .

To Harry James Potter , we leave the title as the Lord Potter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter when he is of age . He will get all of our propertys and buisnisses , muggle ones ans magical ones . All of house elves of the property and all the money we have . Untilk when he is of the age that will be in the power of Belatrix Potter . She will now be Lady Potter .

To Sirius Black , we leave 1 milion galleons since you can't have a job or anything and you are on the run . This will help you with your life . Sirius be happy and find a girlfriend how can get you to behave .

To Remus Lupin , we leave our cottage in the west end of the country with that big forest and 500 000 galleons . Remus you will have a place for yourself to be a werewolf and a nice coazy home . Use this money well and don't do crazy pranks with Sirius .

To Severus Snape , we leave 100 000 galleons and our collection of potions . You will find all kinds of potions that you wanted to make a long time ago . We don't know if you succeded or if you didn't but there are a lot of them and surely something will help .

To Albus Dumbledor , we leave 500 000 galleons for witches and wizards that can't afford books to learn and we hope that you are still a wonderfoul man and still hell bring justice and equality to this world . Please don't use this money on people who don't deserve it .

To Narcissa Malfoy , we don't know if you got away . But if you did get away from that bastard please , you are welcome as a Potter if you still want that name and we would like to gve you 500 000 galleons to raise your son in the right way .

Thank you all for being in our lives . You guys brought us togeather and we want to pay you back . We hope you will raise Harry on a good path and we love you all . We will see eachother again .

Love

Potters


	3. The beginings

"Woooooo hoooooo !"

"Ron calm down , we get it , you have a crush on Krum .", said Harry .

"Not true .", groaned Ron .

"Oh please . You looked more intiminated by him than those veelas that passed our tent .", Hermione replied with a cheeky grin .

"Why are people so attracted to them . I mean , they are beutifoul , but why are they all drooling ?", Harry asked with a confused expression .

"They have this allure that draws men to them . Somehow you are not attracted . I don't know why but it's a good thing .", Hermione said with a smile .

"Alright kids . Lets have some fun .", said Sirius . Yeah . Sirius Black . He was free and accualy he was in a relationship with Amilia Bones , head of the DMLE .

"Sirius . Where are others ?", asked Ron . He was so exicited to see Krum .

"They went to secure the seats . We will catch them later . Now , there will be a small dance there . You don't have ro go but I was wondering did any of you get a date and planned on going ?", Sirius asked with a little wink at Harry . Hatry just winked back .

"I'm going with Harry .", said Hermione with a big smile .

"Great . Amelia and I will meet you later at the entrance to the club .", he said with a Marauder grin .

"Now , go , the game will start !", Sirius yelled and Ron basicily flew away how fast he ram away .

"Krum , Krum , Krum !", yelled Ron .

"He lost . Ireland is better .", said Fred . Or George . Never mind .

BOOM

"What was that ?", yelled Hermione and she grabbed Harrys arm .

Harry was going to get out when Mr Weasly entered the tent .

"Kids . Go run twards to forest . Run and dont look back . Me and the rest of aurors will fight . Now go !"

Harry picked up his wand and his dagger and left with Ron , Hermione , Ginny , and twins .

They were running when Harry triped and fell . He saw them leave and realised that he is alone . He got up and calmed himself . He slowed his heart rate . He saw 2 of the death eaters torturing a family .

'1 2 3 4 , 1 2 3 4' , he was thinking how to act ,'left one is attacking , throw a dagger at him and then stun the other one '

Harry got up took his dagger and ran twards them . He jumped and threw his dagger which pierced the mans heart . He took his wand and yelled 'STUPEFY' before the man on the right even got a chance to eact .

"Are you guys ok ?" , he asked , "Doesn't really matter now . Go . Run . "

Harry saw that nobody was around him so he took off to the forest .

MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST

Fleur was running . She was lost and parted away from her family . She was running and her lungs started hurting now . She eventually stopped and sat under one tree .

"Look what we have here boys , what a lovely surprise .", someone said in front of her and she imidiatly jumped up with her wand pointed at the darkness .

"Show yourself !", she yelled .

"As you wish ."

Ans 10 black figures stepped outside of the darkness . All wearing cloacks .

"Lets have some fun shall we ?", asked the one in the middle .

"Stay away from me !", she yelled .

"Oh my , harsh little creature . Is it nice to be a veela ?"

"Stand down . My father is th..."

"Ahahhaha , we don't care what your father is Frenchi . Now . Come to us . We want some of you ."

"Nooooooo!", she screamed and started running in the different direction but was hit with some spell and koncked down . Soon they were all around her and started ripping of her clothes . She was naked bow lying on the floor .

Fleurs father just came and looked in horror . He saw 10 men and his daughter naked . He started playing what he will do but little did he know , a princ is comming .

HARRY POV

'...and the last step , hit the tow of the guards with binding spells '

He jumped out of his bush and thre a dagger at the man that was their leader . And the dagger peirced his throat . Everybody looked in horr but they didn't even have time to realise what happend when two of them fell down .

Fleurs father was stunned . He didn't see anything untill one boy came closer .

Harry saw two of them look at him . He grinned and said "Surprise !" , and with that he tugged down to dodge their spells and shoot a bone crushing spell at their legs . They both fell in agony . Fleurs father was amazed . The teflexes and the speed this boy was showing was insane .

Harry was left with 4 people , 2 guards and 2 skinny affraid , probably teens , new death eaters . "Sup boys , whana dance ?", he said with a grin spinning a dagger in his finger on his right arm .

Two men looked at eachother and then turned to him and started runnimg twards him . He dodged and took one for his hand . He placed his leg behind his 2 and pushed him down to the earth that the man was knocked out .

"Come fight me !", yelled the other one .

"As you wish .", he said with a grin and a bow . Harry took his hand pointed it at him and smiled . "See ya ." , and with that the guy flew like 50 meters and hit the tree before blacking out .

Fleurs father was amazed . The amount of skill performed here . It was a boy that was fightinf 10 death eaters and won with a grin on his face taunting them . He was amazed . He saw his daaugther and Harry approach slowly .

"Hey . Look at me . It's ok . You are safe . Nothing can hurt you now when I'm here . Okey ?", he said and smiled at her . She wanted to say something . She was lost in those emerald eyes and in shock from cruciatus curse . Harry saw that she was naked and he took one stone and turned it to a blanket . He laid the blanked down and took Fleur with the bridal style . He placed her carefully on the blancket and covered her up .

Her father was amazed . He didn't know people like this existed . He went to come out of the bush but slightly crushed on of the branches . He could barrly hear it but when he saw how boy quickl tunred at him with his wand pointed at him he was amazed at those reflexes . Again .

"Move further and you will wish you have been dead .", Harry spoke in a cold voice . Harry wanted to say something else before he saw Fler in his arms pointing at the man . Her arms were around his neck and she quickly pointed at her father and then snuggled back in Harrys arms . Harry was stunned that she cuddled up in his arms but confused at why was she pointinf at that man .

"I am her father . I will do her know harm . I saw the way you fight all 10 of them and it didn't cross my mind to threaten you .", he said . Hoping the boy would understand .

"Oh . Umm . Sir , I don't know what to belive . I mean with all due respect if you are her father , but I can't be sure .", said Harry .

"Wow . The way you think is toughtfoul of everyone else arround you two . Tell me boy . What is your name ?"

"Harry , Harry Potter .", he said with a look that could litteraly kill .

"Wow . Plesure to meet you . My name is Jean Delacour . Minister of magic in France . I don't know her but she is Fleur Delacour my oldest daughter . But I have one question for you . Would you love my daughter for who she is and not because she is a veela ?", he asked , and Harry could her the worry in his voice .

"I don't understand sir . She is a veela . They are still human beings . Not creatures . She is beautifoul . I don't know her but I can feel some pull between us , but not her allure . Nevermind to the point . I don't think she would like me anyway . And I am only 14 .", Harry finished and sent a patronus .

"Harry , we will discuss this more privatly . And I think every girl likes you . She once was dreaming and said that you saved her life and kissed her ."

"Oh wow . But she is beautifoul . She is gorgeous . Why woukd she fantasize about me ?", Harry asked confusingly .

"Well Harry . You have muscles . You arr handsome . And I do mean it but I wouldn't date you .", he laighed at that , "But my daughter wants someone who will love her for who she is . Not because she us a veela . Many people use veelas fir sex . They rarely find their true love . And if you say that you seem to be pulled by something to her that is not her allure than we need to have a big talk .

Sirius , Bella , Remus and Tonks all came and saw two of them around 10 death eaters .

"Honey did you try to save somebody else again ?", then she saw that he had a girl in his arms . "Ohhh . I see . You found one . Fleur Delacour is it ?"

"Ehm . I didn't know he was her father . I wasn't sure . I had to be sure before I just give her to him . He could have been a death eater . All tho I saw that in his eyes he was stunned , scared and worried .", Harry replied .

"Harry . Do you like her ?", Sirius asked .

"Why does everybody keep saying that ? You never said that when I saved any other girl .", he said looking confused .

"Harr come , we need to talk .", said Fleurs father Jean and conjured 6 chairs . They all sat and Jean started broke the silence .

"Harry . My girl is a veela . When you saved her life you initiated a life debt . For a veela that is different . Veela can't live without her magic and if she doesn't furfill your life debt then she will die .", he said with tearful eyes .

"Well . I don't need any money . Can I refuse this life debt ?", Harry said .

"And noble too . My daughter would like you ."

"What do you mean . Can you guys explain please ?", Harry was confused even more now .

"Harty , there is three ways to furfill this debt . One is for her to save your life . Second is that you refuse the marriage and she dies . And third is that you marry her .", said Remus .

"So I have to marry her or else she will die ?"

"Yes Harry , and that is why I asked you will you love her for who she is . That is if you choose to marry her .", Jean said .

"Of course I will marry her . There is ni way I will let her die . I will love her for who she is . Not some sex toy . And I hope she won't be mad that I took her freedom of loving who she wants to love .", Harry said those last word sadly . Then he saw her shift in his lap .

"Thank you Harry .", she wispered .

"Not now . Sleep . You need ro rest .", he said while slowly trying to move her fom his arms but she then placed her arms arround his back and snuggled he head into his chest .

"Well she will like you . If I saw this right .", Sirius said with a haply smile .

"Lets go to my home . No reason ti stay here .", said Harry and with that they all followed him .

POTTER MANOR

Harry slowly carried Fleur bridal style to his room where he placed her on his bed . He slowly extraced from her arms and sat beside her .

"Dobby .", he wispered .

With a pop Dobby apeared in front of Harry . "What can Dobby do for his master ?"

"Can you please get some female clothes that can adjust themselves ?"

"Indeed I can Master .", and Dob y was gone with a pop .

"Thank you Harry .", Fleur said , not fully awake .

"No problem Fleur . You will be safe with me .", he said and slowly shoved her hair behind her ear .

"Hold me in your arms Harry . Please I feel save .", she wispered and slowly sat upright . She had a blur for a moment before she realised where she was .

"Oh my God . Sorry . What amd I doing . Her blancket slipped off and revealed her womenly gestures . Harry imiditaly covered his eyes .

"Why am I naked ? Did you sleep with me ? What is going on ?", she yelled . "Who are you . Where is my father ?"

"Wow . Chill . Like this . You were attacked by 10 death eaters and I came and saved you . I know you eilk freak out now that your fate has been sealed with mine . I am sorry that I took your freedom for you . ", he said with a sad look in this blue eyes . He could be lost in them .

"Oh my God . We need to get married . Shit . And then you will use me as a sex toy . I now all of those stories . ", she said with a tear that slipped down her eye .

"Fleur . My name is Harry Potter . I won't use you as a sex toy . I will try to love you for who you are and I hope you will do the same . Maybe we ar..", he was cut out after she jumped on him . "Ehm . What are you doing ?", he asked .

"I can't belive . Did you say that you will love me for who I am and not my veela . Oh my God . You are not affected by my allure . ", she squeaked .

"Fleur . I hate having this attention as a Boy Who Lived . I hate it and I hate when people see me as a Boy Who Lived and not Harry . They want to be a friend of a Boy Who Lived . Not myself . Not Harry . So I know how you feel with your allure . Nobody to love you for who you are . Well if you would give me a chance I think we can make things work and have a happy life and marriage .", he replied .

She was on too of hin and she leaned untill their heads where like 2 cm apart .

"Why do I feel like I'm falling in love . I have somr pulk twards you . Do you feel the same ?", she asked confused .

"Yes I do . And I feel like I'm falling in live with you . Even tho we just met . But yes I have some pull twards you but I feel it's not your allure .", he replied with a smile .

"Oh my God . It can't be that too . Wow .", she said and took her wand from the cabinte by her side and casted a charn in themselves .

"What was that ?", he asked and she gasped . Teary eyes . She left one go down her cheek .

"Harry we were bonded by magic . Not just my veela debt . My magic chise you as the best choice for my bondmate .", she said with a smile now .

"So we are something like soulmates ?", he asked with a confused look .

"Yes Harry . We are soulmates . But bondmates . We are made for eachother soon we will start to develop some abilities and have a stronger physical and magic capacity .", she said now ketzing all of her tears out .

"Fleur that is amazing . That means we were connected with the right person . In the accident . Fleur . I want you to knoe that I will love you forever and I will never leave you and I will always protect you .", he said and looked at her with a smile .

"Harry , I don't belive you are mine .", she chuckled , "I can't belive you want to spend the infinity with me . I don't know anything better I could wish for . A man that will love me for who I am . Not my heritage . I love you Harry . Never forget that . I will never leave your side . I will be yours ans your only . My heart belongs to you .", she was now crying . She couldn't belive it .

"And my heart belongs to you . Even tho we just met . I feel like you captured my heart . And I will not let anyone take you from me . I love you Fleur .", when he said those last word he leaned and kissed her on the lips . She froze and he felt it so he backed out .

"Sorry . I went to far I didn'...", he was cut off by her jumping on him and niw she kissed him .

"Well that was unecpected .", he said with a smile . He leaned and kissed her more deeply now . They both enjoyed this kiss . It was gentle . Passionate . Full of love . He was stroling her lips with his toung asking for entrance which she happyly opend for him . Their toungs entwined . They were explorin eachothers mouths . Their longs were killing them so they had to back off . Even tho they didn't want to .

Probably 3 minutes have gone by untill she broke the silence . She was on his chest listening to his heart beat

"Harry that was amazing .", she said .

"Yeah . I can't belive someone loves me for myself . Not the Boy Who Lived .", he replied with a kiss on her head .

"Same thing here . Except it is nice to now that the Chose one is mine . Every girl was fantasizing about you . Myself included .", shs said and giggled .

"What ? Really ? You were fantasizing about me ?", he asked in surprise .

"Oui . You were my hero . I had some dreams sometimes . Where you would save me . And we would . Ehm . Nothing .", she mumbled that last part and blushed .

"Are you blushing . Ohhh I got ya . Tell me . What happend .", he teased and started tickeling her .

"Ahahha . Stop . Harry stop please okey I will tell you .", she said .

"Ok . Go on . ", he smiled at her and she sat down next to him .

"It is embarassing . You will laugh at me . ", she said and her face was now red .

"And so what ? I will still love you . If not even more . Shows me that you trust me .", he saidand gave her a quick peck on the lips .

"Okey . Oui , I will tell you . I was attacked by some bad men . I was scared they started to tear up my clothes . Then you came and saved me . And then we started to kiss , passionetly , then we stopled for air and you said that I should come to your house . And I went while you were holding me in bridal style . So we got to your room and got on bed . I pulled you closer and teared up your shirt and the we . We . Uhmm . We made love .", she blushed and turned her head away from Harry .

"Wow . That went wild in a moment . Well . Did you like it ?", he asked with a mock face .

"Excuse me ?", she replied and stared back at Harry .

"Was it good or was it bad ?", he teased more .

"Oh . Umm . That is private .", she said with her chin up .

He took her hand and pulled her down to lay with him . She entwined her legs with his and they closed the covers . He took her chin with his fingers , lifted it up ans kissed her . "I think you liked it .", he teased .

"Oh you little tease .", she laughed .

"I wilk take that as a yes .", he pushed it .

"Okey fine . It was amazing . There you have it . Now you let the teasing begin .", she said with a laugh .

"Just a little love .", he said and pressed their lips again . For a gentle little kiss .

"But now go to sleel . You need some rest .", he said .

"Now I won't have any more nightmares .", she said with a smiled and cuddled up into his chest .

"What do you mean ?", he asked .

"Well I have you to keep me safe , right ?", she teased .

"Ohhhh . You want a tease game ? Them you shall have it . Missus Potter . ", he said that Potter with a mock voice that Sirius taught him . His famous mock look .

"Ahahahha . I can't wait for that . It will be fun . And I still can't belive you want to soend the rest of your life with me .", she said with teary eyes .

"I love you Fleur . And don't you ever think otherwise . I want you forever and I hope you want me too .",he said and kissed her .

"I like my future and I wouldn't change it for the world .", she said and plaved a hand on his cheek . "You also look hot so I have my bonus .", she continued to tease .

He got on top of her and he then realised she isn't taller than him . He grew quite a loot . "Little girl . You are the one who fantasized about us making love . Not me . But I can see it happening very soon if you continue this way .", he said while having his Potter grin on .

She gasped . She started laughing and then kissed him . "Well can't wait to see what you can do other than save princesses .", she teased .

"Ho ho ho , Fleur . That one was good . I am proud of you . You will fit in nicely in my family . ", he said and leaned down to kiss her and then rolled on his side .

She rolled ro and out her hand on his chest and her head using his cheast as a pilliw and she entwined their legs togeather . "I love you , Harry.", she said .

"I love you too , Fleur . Goodnight love ."

"Oui . Good night sweetheart .", she said and fastly drifted of to sleep .

The fell to sleep in eachother arms . Keeping eachother safe and loved .


	4. The preparations

AUTHOR NOTE ;

SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE SPELLING . I AM ON MY PHONE . THIS STORY IS JUST A TEST TO SEE IF I HAVE THE ABILITY TO WRITE . DON'T BE ANGRY PLEASE OR HATE . IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTION ON HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER . PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REPLY .

It is a beautifoul day and Fleur just woke up . She felt happy and safe . Loved also . She relised who she is next to and she didn't want to move .

" 'arry , are you awake ?", she wispered .

"Maybe .", he teased .

"What are we going to tell them ?", she asked with a worried expression .

"The truth . But first I must do sth . Dobby !", he said and Dobby appeared with a pop .

"Dobby brought what Master wanted .", Dobby said with a big smile .

"Thank you Dobby . Please call me Harry .", he said

"Thank you sir . I will see you if you need me .", and he was gone with a pop .

Harry turned around to face Fleur . He got out of bed and brought her to the chair . He got down to one knee and took her hand .

"Fleur Delacour , will you do me a greatest honour man can ask for , will you marry me ?", he asked and to his surprise it was smooth . He had outdone himself .

She was frozen . She didn't know he would do it right in the morning . But she was going to burst from joy . "OUI !", she screamed and jumped in his arms . She gave him a very long and passionate kiss .

"Wow Fleur . You seem very happy . You know you will spend your whole life to me teasing you , right ?", he mocked a bit .

"I don't care . As long as it is you , I am happy . ", she said with a big smile .

He slowly put the ring on her finger and she noticed the simbol of his house . A snake with a lion , eagle and a badger . She realise that this was his house ring .

" 'arry , this was thr ring your mother was wearing . It your family ring .", she was close to crying .

"And I want you to have it . I don't want to buy a ring with diamonds that mean nothing . I want to marry you with a ring that means something . It means to me a lot if you are going to wear it and I hope you can see how much I love you to give you this ring .", he said and hugged her .

She started crying and slowly pulled back to kiss him . It was the best kiss he ever had . Even better then the one last evening . He was stunned to see her so happy . He felt happy too .

"So , should we tell them ?", she asked . He just nodded and took her hand and they slowly got down to the dining hall .

"Oh look at them two , already holding hands , wait , is that a ring ?", Sirius exploded with happines .

"Oui , we are engaged .", said Fleur with a big smile and slowly lent on to Harry .

"That is wondefoul honey . But does he love you for who you are , not veela ?", asked her mother . Appoline .

"Oui , mama , he is immune to our allure , and we are bondmates , my magic chose him as the best fit for my mate . It was meant to be .", she said with a big smile .

"Harry , so you will marry her ?", her father asked .

"Yes , sir . I knoe I didn't ask fir you blessing . Please forgive me .", he said .

"No need . You will save my daughter and give her love she couldn't have with any othrr man .", he said with a big smile .

"So mum , what do you say ?", Harry asked Bella .

"Amazing . Fleur you are amazing , beutifoul , sweet girl . I hope you will take care of him . He loves pranks so be carefoul ", she giggled .

"Oui , I realised that . But he gave me this ring .", she brought her hand uo ans showed it to Bella and she gasped .

"Harry . Is that our hous ring ?", she said with a small smilr on the corner of her mouth barely seen .

"Yes mum . I want to show her how much I love her and why would I buy a ring that means nothing when I can have a ring that is really pretty and means a lot .", he said .

"Fleur I hope you relise you have the perfect man .", her mother said with a smile .

"I do mama . I love him .", she said and turnes to Harry and gave him a kiss .

"Hey , we are here . ", Harrys little sister exclamied . Not his blood sister .

"Lily , don't tease .", Bella said .

"Nah , she slept with my bro .", Lily said and gave a wink to Fleur who blushed .

"LILY !", yelldd Bella . "You will behave ."

"Mum we are all family . I don't mean anything bad , I just like to tease .", Lily said .

"I can see where she got that from .", Fleur said and pointed at Harry .

Everybody laughed and had a great time .

"So Sirius , where is Amelia ?", Harry asked .

"Oh , well we are going on a date tonight .", Sirius said with a big smile .

"Great . Have fun Sirius . You deserved it after all of this time .", Harry said .

"Thank you , pup .", he gave Harry a hug and left .

"So Fleur . What do you want to do now . We need to go to shopping tommorow for school and we have one day to spend ?", he asked .

"Hm . I don't know . Do you like flying ?", she asked with a smile .

"Wow . I love you Fleur .", he said and kissed her gently on her lips .

"Harry loves to fly . He feels free then .", Bella explained to Fleurs parents . "They will be an amazing couple . I can see it already ."

"Oui , indeed . I like him", said Appoline .

"Yeah . He is amazing . Who learned him hoe to fight like that ?", Jean asked .

"I did .", said Bella ."After all , I filled uo half of Azkaban myself ."

"I saw how he moves jumpes and hits . His accuracy is insane .", Jean said . "People better not mess with him ."

"This is awesome "arry ! This broom is wicked !", Fleur screamed as they flew around .

"Yap , you see why I like this now ?", he said .

"Oui . I want to do this more often ."

"Whenever you wang my love .", he said .

It was tommorow morning and Harry woke up with Fleur in his eyes . He saw a blue dress on the chair next to the fireplace . He realised that was her school uniform . He then realised they will be apart in couple of weeks .

" 'arry , we are we going to get married ?", askes Fleur still on his chest . She likes to draw circles around his abbs . She didn't admit to him but she was amazed by his body . He looked like a seventeen year old . He was even taller then her . She was also amazed by something in his pants . She knew they were to young but her veela nature just keeps making her wanting that even more . 'For goodness sake Fleur . He is 14 .' , she tought to herself , 'But he is so big for a fourteen yer old . That is at least 7 inches . Why am I thinking about this . No , we are to young !' , she can't move her eyes from his boxers , 'maybe he would want to do this , there is always a contracepcy charm . Maybe , just maybe I can tease my way to something , doesn't need to be in me right away .'

" 'arry ?", she wispered .

"Yeah ?", he woke up now .

"Does it hurt ?", she asked and slowly touched his tent .

"Wow , Fleur . Slow down . Ohh , that feels good . But no wait . Wait a secaaaaaa , stoo teasing me . I will burst !", he said while laughing .

Fleur was slowly stroking him up and down trough his boxers . She saw that it grew larger . 'Wait , wasn't it erect before ?' , she was amazed , 'I's like 8 inches now , i will burst , i want that so bad !'

"Wow 'arry you are big !", she said witha smile then looked up at him and gave him a kiss .

"When did you turn full tease mod ?", he laughed .

"Doesn't matter . Can I see it ? You knoe my veela nature . I mean if we can't have sex now why not just a little tease here and there before we get martied .", she smiled at him and he gave her a kiss .

"Fine , you win . But then I will please you . I want to make you feel happy .", he said with a grin .

"Can't wait .", she wispered and took hjs boxers off . Shd just stared for a moment before taking it in her hands and stroking it up and down . She slowly leaned her head down and kissed its head .

"Woow . Fleur you sure you want that ?", he said with a small smile and raised eyebrows .

"No . I want you inside me but now I can only do this .", she said with a wink .

"How did you seducd me that quick ?", he laughed .

She leaned her head and took him in her mouth . She started stroking and sucking . She couldn't belive the size of his thing . She went full on to see where she can get and it bately reached the middle . She wanted more . As soon asvthey get married she will give him a wedding present on their honeymoon .

"Ohh . Fleur . I'm gonna cum !", he said and took her hair in his arms . He didn't squeze or push her . He just placed hiš arms there . She sucked faster and faster before some warm liquid filled her mouth . She swallowed it all . Three times . She was so horny all of this time when he was moaning .

"Wow Fleur . You are amazing . But please don't think our relatioship is on sex .", he said with a smile .

"I know , but this big thing just showes me how much you love me .", she said and kissed the top of his cock again .

"Damn Fleur . I love you .

Two hours went past as they pleased eachother before the took a shower . Together . Then they got dressed . They got down and had breakfast with their familis before going to the Diagon alley .

Fleur had her blue dress with her cap on while Harry had his Potter cloak on with casual clothes . He is very rich but he doesn't just throw money . He has couple of Versace shirts . He has some Gucci jackets and nice stuff and all but then it drags attention to him so he doesn't wear it in every single day .

"So triwizard tournament ?", asked Harry . "We will be able to see eachother in school ."

"Oui . I can't wait to see your school . But I get to spend a whole year with you . Just us two .", she gave him a small kiss .

"I can't wait . It will be fun . You will see .", he said with a smile ,"Now , do you want to shop for a wedding dress here or in muggled city ?"

"Ehm , I don't know . We can see later if we find anything . If not we can always go to London .", she replied .

"Of course . I was just asking if you already planned on something .", he gave her a wink . He was planning on giving her a wedding dress from his wault . It was a beautifoul white dress with gold roses all over it . It was perfect for Fleur .

"We will visit Gringots later , okey ?", he asked with an arched eyebrow .

"Sure .", she said and laughed at his expression .

"I would like to enter my vault please .", Harry said .

"Mister Potter . Of course . Follow me .

They went down with that train thingy and finnaky they got to the vault . Harry helped Fleur out and they entered the wault .

"Wow 'arry this is huge ?", she said in awe .

"Yeah but this is why I came here .", he said and was looking at Fleur with a wedding dress in his arms . She slowly turned arround and gasped .

" 'arry ?", was all she could say .

"You don't like it ?", he asked sadly .

"No . No . No . It is beautifoul . But why ?", she said .

"Because you are beautifoul . And you are very important person in my life . You will be my life partner . I love you and that is why I do this . You deserve this .", he said . Buz before he could do anything he was in a bone crushing hug from Fleur . She pulled back and gave him a very passionate kiss .

"I love you 'arry .", she wispered and hugged him again .

He shrinked the wedding dress and placed it in his bag . They were out of the Gringots now and they were going to a bar . As soon as he entered the bar a bushy hair and a small petite women hugged him . "Oh Harry . I missed you so much .", she said and was holding hin tightly while on her tip toes . "I missed you so much . What happend at that world cup . It was terrable . I was scared for you .", she gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Fleur . "Oh , and you are ?", she said with a soft voice .

"Fleur Delacour , I'm his fiancé .", Fleur said with a smile and placed another hand on Harrys arm . Feeling his muscles she pulled his sleve and started squezing . Both Hermione and Fleur where amazed .

"Ehm . Fleur . What are you doing ?", he said with a small smile and a raised eyebrow .

"Where did you get this ?", she asked then squezed again .

"Oh , well , at home .", he said and smiled . He then took his arm and with its fingers closed Hermiones mouth .

"Sorry Harry . It's just . You look . Ehm . I can't say . Fleur will kill me .", she said and laughed .

"Hot ?", said Fleur .

"Yap , sorry Harry .", she said again .

"Hermione , would you come to our wedding ? I would like for you to come ." , he said .

"Of course , I wouldn't miss it for the world .", she squeaked .

"It's going to be small . Neither me or Fleur want something huge . Just our Family and you ."

"And Weaslys ?", she asked .

"Yeah , to have Ginny bashing and Molly saying I belong to Ginny . That would be nice . ", he said .

"Then at least invite Ron .", she said .

"I will invite Ron and twins . Bill and Charlie aren't in England ."

"Sure . I will come . Send me an owl with instructions .", she said .

"Sure , bye Harry !", she said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek .

"Are you jelaous Fleur ?", Harry teased ans Fleur blushed .

" 'arry !", she slaped his shoulder .

"Don't hurr you prince .", he teased .

"Oh please ."

They were home in their bed . They took a shower and then they cuddled in their bed .

"So , tommorow we go flying , or you want to do something else , we can be with our familys ?" , Fleur asked .

"What do you want ? This time you decide .", he gave her a quick kiss .

"I want to go flying .", she said .

"Then flying it is , my love .", he replied .

"Now kets get some sleep . I can't wait to fly tommorow ." , she said .

"Of course . Good night 'arry .", she said and gavr him a kiss .

"Good night , Fleur .", he said and drifted to sleep .


	5. Wedding

Harry woke up and saw that Fleur was now on him . Litteraly . She was laying down on him , her arms artound him and her head on his chest . She looked so peacefoul . He felt his morning wood rise and heard her giggling .

"Is that somebody happy to see me ?", she teased . Her head still on his cheat .

"Oh . Umm . Just . You're really beautifoul Fleur . I can't belive we are getting married . ", he said and chuckled .

"But you do love me , do you ?

"Of course I do Fleur . How can I not . But I want you to knoe that I love you for you , not some veela thing .", he said and lifted her head up to look her in the eyes .

"Harry I love you .", she wispered and kissed him . Gently . Passionetly . She knew he loved jer for who she is but she wanted to hear it again .

"Lets go . People want to see us .", he said and winked at her . She blushed but turnes her head around so he can get up .

"Today is an important day . I will be able to call you my husband .", she said with a wink of her own .

Harry blushed and realises what they will be doing . But he then jumped at her and dragged her in bed . She laughed while screaming . Happy screaming shall we call it . She was happy screaming . He thre her on his bed and started to tickle her . She was laughing and couldn't stop .

" 'arry , 'arry !", she screamed , "Stop . Please stop . Ahahahaha . 'arry I will pee myself !"

Harry stopped and laid on top of her . His arms carefuly lifted her up and he gave her a kiss . She returned it and then grabbed his tent .

"Wooow . Fleur . Chill out . We have people waiting .", he said with a blush .

"But . 'arry . Please . Just one really quick ?", she begged with puppy eyes .

"Can we do it later ? I promise it will be more passionate .", he said lifting her up from his boxers .

"Hm . Only if we do it both this time . Oh , even better idea . Why don't we wait for us ro get married so we can go full out ?", she suggested with a wink and a seducive smile .

"You do realise you are making me drool over you without your allure . You see what you have done to me .", he teased .

"And I know you like it .", she licked the tip of her finger and traced down his muscular chest and down to his crotch . She grabbed his wood and squezzed it slightly .

"Just wait for tonight . Just wait .", she wispered .

Everybody was on the dininf table in the Potter hall where they were eating before they go to the wedding ceremony .

"So , is everything set ?", asked Bella .

"Yap . I organised everything .", Lily said with a proud grin .

"Well done Lily . Now . Everybod go change , we have a big day comming up .", Sirius said as he got up from his chair .

Soon everybidy left to dress ans Hermione came to help Fleur with Lily .

Harry was done and by his side was Ron . Ron had some ancient robes .

"Bloody hell .", said Ron looking in the mirror .

"No worries. Thjs is my wedding Ron . Not yourse . I will buy you new robes as a gift after this .", Harry said and patted Ron on his shoulder .

"You would do that mate ?", asked Ron in amazed voice , "You knoe our mom wants you for Ginny . She wants your money tho ."

"I know . But I can award my best friend once in his lifetime ."

"Well thank you , Harry .", was all he said .

WEASLY HOUSEHOLD

"How can he ? I am supposed to be his wife !", screamed Ginny .

"That veela bitch . I will make sure they break up . He will be ours . She probably

blasted him with her allure !", Molly screamed .

"I hate her !", Ginny yelled . She slammed her fist on the floor .

Everybody was on their seats in front of an altar and Harry was holding Fleurs hands in front of Amelia Bones .

"By the power vested in me , I pronounce you husband and wife . You may kiss the bride .", she said .

Harry leaned and kisses her gently .

Harry felt some sensation hit him . Something happend in his magical core . He can feel it grow . Something big happend but he can't really tell what .

Fleur felt same thing . She can feel getting stronger and bigger . It was stable but growing stronger .

People applaused and Bella started crying with Fleurs parents . They couldn't belive Fleur finnaly found a man who will love her that is also her soulmate . They were so happy .

"Well done . Now . Lets party !", Sirius exclaimed .

"Yeahhhhh !", everybody said .

Everyone was at the Potter manor . They were all celebrating when sonething happend . Bella used a charm on herself that would make her louder .

"Attention please . We have important news now !"

"Mom , what's this ?", Lily said .

"As you all know , Harry and Fleur and married now . That means Harry is of age , soon there will be owls from the ministry and Gringots . Harry , by getting married you are now of age and you can official claim you Lord Potter title .", Bella said witha tears in her eyes .

"Mom . What ?", was all Harry could say . His mind was a whirlwind .

"You will be Lord Potter . Ans Fleur Lady Potter . You are a Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter . I expect you to make you mama proud . And you already did make me and your real parents proud son . Now this is what you have to do . You will lead this house in the bigger place . I knoe you will . I'm so proud of you son .", Bella said and kissed her son on his cheek .

"Wow . I'm , uh , speachless ."

"I knoe Harry . But you will do amazing ."

"Thanks mom .", he said before 2 letter arrived . One from ministry and thr other one from Gringots .

LETTER FROM MINISTRY

Dear Lord Potter ,

we are happy to inform you that you are now cleared of your trace and your new title is Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter . You have your new vault now transfered to you .

Ministry of Magic

Harry was stunned . He took the other letter and started to read .

Dear Lord Potter ,

we are pleased to inform you of your wealth . You have curently 483 , 945 , 374 galleons in your vaults .

You also own the Potter manor with 2 islands in England . You also have 2 propertys in Greece abd Spain . You also have three propertys in Australia and 4 propertys in America . Your Lord Potter ring awaita here and we expect you to bring Lady Potter because of her ring .

Gringots bank

Harry didn't know what to say . He was probably the richest person in England . He saw the land he ownd . But he didn't have the trace anymore . He was so happy . He flinched when someones hands went around his neck but realised it were Fleurs .

" 'arry this is amazing .", she said lightly .

"Yeah . But it's a lot to take in .", he replied still down in the floor . Frozen

"We will be alright . We can take things slow . Nobody is pressuring you . Take things slow , they will be easier eventualy .", she said now with a hire pitch voice . Typical Fleur voice .

"Since when did you became so wise , my love .", he turned arround and kissed her gently .

"I try .", she wispered and blushed because everybody in the room was looking at them .

"Harry , when will you two go to Gringotts ?", asked Sirius . He wasn't surprised because he heard Harrys parents' will .

"Tommorow morning . After breakfast . You ok with that Fleur ?", Harry turned to Fleur .

"Of course .", she said and took his hand and ran out of the dining room .

"They love eachother , Jean . Real love , he loves her for being herself and she loves him the same way . They see eachother , not veela and the 'Boy Who Lived' .", Appoline said with a big smile across her face .

"Indeed my love . I like this boy . He is perfect .", said Jean . He turned his head to Bella and saw her eyes full of water . She was ready to burst .

"Your son is a good man . He will always be your son . He won't forget you .", said Appoline . She knew what Bella was thinking because she is a mother too .

"Mom I will never forget you . I'm always gonna be your son .", Harry said and ran towards Bella . He hugged her and gave her a kiss on cheek .

"I know you won't . Don't you dare .", she said with a smile . Her eyes watery but didn't left a tear .

"I won't . Even if I wanted to I couldn't . I love you mom .", he said and gave her one last hug .

He then rushed back to Fleur took her to his room , he picked his firebolt and opened his window .

"You commin ?", he said with a big grin on his face .

She smiled and didn't say anything but sat in front of him . He took her arms and embraced her .

She felt so safe . She knew when she was with Harry that she could do anything . She turned for a second and gave him a small and gentl kiss .

They lifted of the ground and rocketed to the sky in eachothers arms . Feeling free and safe they let those feelings embrace them and lift then to the heavens .

AUTHORS NOTE :

From today I start to write more seriously . I have a lot of work so I wont have enough time to write a lot but I will write as much as I can . This is going to be a long story . If my calculations where right , we are seeing around 1 milion words to the end . I hope you guys stick with me and reply if you find sonethibg interesting about this plot or anything in general . I am open to pms so don't be affraid to message to me abou anything . I am opet for any conversations .


	6. Lord and Lady

Today is the day that Harry and Fleur anr going to go to the Gringotts bank to claim their titles . It was early morning and Harry woke up with Fleur in his arms . He was happy when she is with him . It completes him . "What are you thinking about , love ?", Fleur asked , her head still on his chest using them as a pillow with his arm wrapped around her back . "Just how happy I am when you're next to me .", he replied and started stroking her hair with his free hand . "We are going to Gringotts this morning , right ?", she asked . "Yup . You're a lady now , love .", he said and kissed her on the forehead . "Hmmm , I can get used to that , only if I'm your lady .", she teased . "Always ." "I love you , and I would love to stay here the whole day but we have to do more important things .", she said and got up from the bed . She was in her panties and only top pijama . She always slept that way . Because she felt comfortable but also to tease Harry . "Damn I have no idea how I ended up with you .", he teased with a big grin . "Well you're stuck with me now so get used to it ." "That won't be a problem .", he said and gave her a kiss . "Hmmm . If you say so .", she said and stood up looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink while she slapped her ass . "Oh God .", he said and lept back into his pillow and screamed . "FLEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !"

Harry was in Gringotts at the moment with Fleur . He got up to the counter and said . "I want to claim my Lord title ." Goblin looked up and saw Harry and imidiatly jumped . "Mr Potter . Please , if you will follow me ." He lead them to the chief called Ragnok and conjured two chairs . They sat there and looked at the goblin and thanked him , then they turned to Ragnok . "Mr Potter , my name is Ragnok , I am the chief of the goblin nation .", he said . "Plesure to meet you . My the gokd rush be in your odds .", Harry said . "I like this young man . Potters where the only family which were "friends" with goblins . I see you're going the same path . Your family was very noble , we are always here if you need anything .", Ragnok said . "Appreciate it sir . Really means a lot .", Harry said . "Now , before we start , do you accept Fleur as a Lady or are you going to put a Lady to hold ?", Ragnok said . "So you are saying to make Fleur temporary wife . No way . I love Fleur with my whole life . I want her to be with me forever and I want her to be a Lady Potter .", Harry said with some anger in his voice . "No need for hate Mr Potter , I must read terms before we start . We knew you would choose her for your Lady but we still need to follow our law .", Ragnok said with a smile . "Oh , sorry , I got carried away a bit . So , how do we start ?" "I will give you a box with rings . Just put them on and let magic do the rest . That easy .", he said and took a black squared box . He opened it up and Harry saw two beautifoul rings . One had a golden circle with a black sapphire on the top in a shape of a lion head . Other one had a blue sapphire instead of a black one . "Wow .", was all Harry could say . He took his ring with a black sapphire and slid it on his right arm pinky finger . He started glowing with a black gold and then black mist from his scar left and you could hear screaming . Harry dropped to his knees . Fleur was frozen but she quickly took him in her arms .

"Harry please stop . Controll . I'm here .", she said .

It stopped and Harry got up . "Wow , that was weird .", he said .

"It appears that your ring has special powers , if I am correct you had a horcrux in your scar . By none other then Voldemort himself . It was accidental of course , when your mother sacraficed herself for your life the curse rebounded and casted itself on the closest living being . You .", Ragnok said .

Fleur gasped , she had tears ready to burst from her eyes .

"Wait . A horcrux . You have to be kidding me .", Harry said . His mother told him about horcruxes .

"Yes , and it is gone now . Your ring had a purification power that would free it's master of any spell .", Ragnok said . "You will find your magic will be even more stronger now ."

"Okey , now your turn Fleur .", he said and smiled at her and took the ring and slid it on her pinky finger . It flashed bright light and it resized to her finger .

She sighed and took a look at her hand . It matched perfectly . She looked at Harry and they both had tears in their eyes .

"So now Lord Potter . I belive there is something more for you . You see , your mother has a Gryffindor blood . Which means you are the heir of the Godric Gryffindor and you have another ring that represents that , now you have rights to vote for changes in the Hogwarts , Hufflepuf ring was destroyed , Slytherin ring is for Voldemort and Ravenclaw ring is nowhere to be found . Which means you can practicly do anything with Hogwarts .", Ragnok exclaimed .

"Wow , just wow . So let me see , I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor and I can practicly ruke Hogwarts .", he stated . "Well some changes atr commimng , puff , some , Hogwarts here I come . "

"You also have a secret room . Godrics wing . You will find it , only you can , since you are the heir .", Ragnok said .

"Thank you , Ragnok . May the gold rush be in your odds and lets keep friendship between my house and your nation going .", Harry said with a bow and left .

"I like this kid . He will do great .", Ragnok said .

"True .", one guard said .

Molly and Ginny were furious . Not only did Harry marry Fleur but she is now Lady Potter also .

"I can't belive it !", Ginny yelled ..

"This will not be tolerated !", Molly screamed .

"She is mine . What does he see in her ? Fucking whore , slut , onky with him so he can fuck her pussy all the time !", Ginny exploded .

"Ginerva ! Language !", Molly calmed her down .

"Stupid sex toy .", she mumbled .

"We will get him . Maybe imperious potion will do the work .", Molly said with a worried expression .

"I don't care , I want him for myself , not some stupid sex french toy ."

Harry and Fleur were in Harrys bed for the last time and cuddled uo to eachother .

"So tommorow we leave ?", he asked .

"Yup , I need to go to France and you need to fix anything with Hogwarts before start so it can be a better place .", she replied .

"You are so toughtfoul Fleur . I love you so much .", he said and kissed her head .

"I know you do and I love you too .", she whispered .

"Lets go to sleep . Tommorow is a big day .", he suggested and slowly they drifted of to sleep in eachothers embrace .

Harry and Fleur were at the platform 9 and 3/4 waiting for Harry to load on the train . Fleurs train is in 2 hours on platform 7 and 3/4 .

"So we won't see eachother for a long time ?", she said .

"Yeah . But we will be together when you come . After that forever . You're stuck with me .", he teased .

"Thank God .", she said and pressed their lios together . It was a long passionate kiss . Their toung were entwined and were exploring others mouth . They never get bored of this .

"Wow .", Fleur said and gasped for air .

"Yeah . Never failes to satasfy me .", he said .

"No go . Before you miss the train .", she teased . She gave him one last kiss and waved .

He boarded in the train and found and empty container . He put all of his items down and slowly laid down . He was thinking how he can't wait to see Fleur . He started to get bored so he went to the bar wagon . It was full . It was a new thing added this year . It had so much space . Just like those tents on the World cup , it's much bigger inside .

There were people in every corner . Harry went to the counter and orderd a drink . He orderd a juice . He sat down and saw that Roger Davis started to bully some kids to give him their money . Everybody turned arround and didn't do anything .

Harry had one hand on the chair and other was holding his drink . He had his legs crossed and he was done with them .

"Roger stand down !", he yelled .

"Or what ?", Roger said ans truned his head around . He was a big 7th year bully . Everyone he attacked ended up in medical wing .

"Harry stand down .", said Seamus .

"Or I will beat the fuck out of you and your little fuck friends .", he said with an angry gaze that frightened Roger at first but he is stubborn so he tough 4 7th year olds can fight one 4th year .

"Four of 7th year strongest studnets versus a little 4th year ? We lose ? Might aswell hell freze .", he said and every slitherin and Rawenclaw laughed .

"Ok . Lets see .", Harry said and winked at him .

"Arghhhh !", Roger yelled and rushed twards Harry .

'Good . Now dodge his handa and bidy and place one leg under his legs . He will fall and then lift him up and punch him till he cries .'

Harry tucked and dodged Roger while he flew towards him and put one keg under his and Roger went flying . He then took him by his shirt , lifted him up and lunched him in his face instantly knocking him .

Everybody was silent . He turned to his 3 friends and made a "boo" noise and they ran away .

He then turned to everybody . They were all silent . "What are you all looking at ?!", he yelled , "And get this pussy out of here !", he pointed at Roger .

Everybody imidiatly turned around and two of rawenclaws went to moce Roger .

"So , I belive our Harry is , um , different .", said Fred to George .

"Yeah . That was wicked tho . Should we go help him . Maybe give him a chocolate or something ?", asked Fred .

"Good idea . Lets go .", Geroge said .

They entered his container and sat opposite if him .

"We got you a chocolate . We tought you might need some energy . My lord .", said George those last words sarcasticly .

"Oh shitt . I forgot about the rings .", Harry screamed .

"We are just kidding . We know you hate attention . We won't call you that . You are still Harrikins to us . Unless you want us to stop .", said Fred .

"No it's fine . Better than Lord . At least for my friends . ", he said and looked trough the window and saw Hogwarts .

"Ahh . Home sweet home .", he said with a smile .

AUTHOR NOTE : Thank you for all reviews and pms . I love when you guys ask questions and help me improve . I am really greatful . If you have anything to say to help me get better pls feel free to reply . Don't hate . I never did anything wrong to anybody so I pls ask you not to hate . Tell me what is wrong so I can try to fix it . Anyway feel free to ask anything . I'm open for a conversation . Thank you .


	7. Hogwarts

AUTHIR NOTE : Sex scenes here , you have been warned . I take all of details seriously because I know people want to think what is going so I did my best to make them really , hummm , hot . It won't be always this way but there will be more sex between them and later threesomes . Now starts the real action . The Goblet is comming with a lot of more action . Enjoy .

Harry got out of the train and slowly made his way to the castle . He was mostly looking in the sky when something , no , someone with bushy hair jumped in his arms .

"Harry , I'm so glad I found you . Where have you been ? You didn't talk to any of us and then you get in fight with Roger . We heard what happend .", she said so fast that Harry just kept his gaze on the sky .

"Harry , are you listening to me ?", she asked .

"The sky is beautifoul . And Hermione , I can keep myself safe , don't be so upset with me . I know we have a deep relationship but please it's not good for you . Be little bit stres free .", he said and gave her a kiss on cheek .

She blushed , she knew he was right . She was to stressful . She needs to relax .

"Harry , would you want to spend a night with me ?", she said with a blush ,"I keep having nightmares since that World cup ."

"I would love to , but where can we sleep together ?", he asked with a confused look .

"Oh , I forgot , guess I have to be alone again .", she said looking so sad .

Harry laughed and smiled hard .

"What is funny . Am I a joke to you ?", she was so angry .

"Hermione , I am the heir of Godric . I practicly can do what I want with Hogwarts . I have my own place . Bigger than common room . Godrics wing .", he said and leaned to kiss her cheek before giving her a big hug .

"I won't let those nightmares scare you . I'm here Hermione . Always will be .", he said .

She took his shirt and brought him closer to her barely touching their lips .

"So you are saying you will always come to bed with me ?", she wispered and gave him a wink before she left . She felt like she neded to relax a bit and teasing Harry was just that . He was always quiet , or she tought . He ran towards her and pinched her ass . She squeaked and started running behind him but he was to fast . He ran and jumped over a bigg wall . He jumped of the tree and grabbed to the top of the wall and climbed up .

'So he can do parkour now too .', she tought to herself .

Harry entered the castled and tapped his Gryffindor ring .

"Now , where is my wing .", he said and then a small light appeared from his ring and lead forward . He followed and soon found himself in a broom closet under the Gryffindor tower . Light dissapeared in a statue of a sword . He took his hand and took the sword . The swors moved a forward . It was a lever .

A door appeared and he entered to see the Gryffindor common room 4 times bigger . He was amazed . It had 3 rooms , 3 bathrooms and 1 jacuzzi which he was amazed by . He imidiatly imagined Fleur and hinself there . He shook his head to get rid of that tought and saw it had a library and his favourite , a gym . He was amazed . He could get used to it .

"Dobby ." , he said and Dobby imidiatly appeared .

"Master Pott-", he didn't even finish and was smiling and laughing . "Is this the Godrics wing Master ?"

"Yes it is , and please call me Harry .", he said . "Can you move my stuff here ?"

"Of course my Lord .", Dobby said .

"Oh Dobby , call me what you want , please .", he said with a smile .

"Of course , Master .", Dobby said and winked and the puff . Gone .

Harry was now in the Great hall for dinner . He told Dobby that he is free for tonight and gave him some money to do whatever he wants . Even after 2 hours of Dobby saying he doesn't want the money .

Harry was eating when somebody touched his shoulder . He turned around to see Romilda Vane .

"Can I help you ?", he asked with a smile .

"I wanted to give you some chocolates . I tought you might want a present since everybody was being rough with you .", she said , but she accualy put a love potion in the chocolates .

"Wow , thank you . You are right . I will eat these with the tought of your words . Thank you .", he was amazed ,'she has changed', he tought .

He slowly got out with a box of chocolates under his arm and he walked over to Hermione . He sat next to her and placed his hand on her tight . She alwaS felt safe when he placed his hand there . That is what she told him that her dad would do . He was a military trained assasin . Somewhat close to Harry .

"You ready to see my wing ?", he asked and after she was blushing he realised what he said ."Not that wing ."

"Hm , lets go .", she said and they left the room to go to the wing .

Once they were there it was the same thing when Harry first entered except that it was Hermione .

"You like it ?", he asked .

"I love it . Can i come her more often . Pleaseeeeee , it even has a library . Pleaseee Harry !", she begged .

"Of course . You are welcome here whenever you want . And later I need to see if Fleur agrees if you want to move here .", he said and earned a big hug from her . She jumoed in bis arms standing on her tiptoes with her arms around his neck and he held her by her waist . He removed his rings as they were hurting her hair .

"Thank you Harry . I would love to come here .", she said .

"Okey , lets eat some chocolates .", he said and took the box . He didn't notice but a paper sliped from the box and fell next to the bed . He opened and saw the chocolate hearts .

"Feast your eyes .", he joked as he placed the box on the bed between himself and Hermione and both took the chocolate and placed it in their mouths . They had their eyes wide open locked to one another .

"They area amazing Harry .", she said and started to lean towards him .

"Indeed .", he whispered as he slowly leaned towards her too .

Not so soon and they both jumped to eachother and therw the box of the chocolates on the floor . They were snogging at the moment . They entwined their tounges and started to remove their clothes . Harrys wood erected and they were soon naked on the bed . Hermione was on her knees and Harry was standing and she was giving him a blowjob . She tugged her head back and forth sucking and licking the tip . Her throat was soon filled with warm liquid .

"Yeah . Swallow that .", Harry said .

"I want you to fuck me Harry . I aant you inside me , I need you .", she said .

He took her by her petite legs and slowly pushed his cock in her pussy . She moaned and threw her head back .

He reached to her barrier and looked at her . She nodded and he with one quick thrust bursted through her and into her depths .

She screamed , he took her virginity . They waited for a second to calm down .

"Now Harry , fuck me , I'm all yours , fuck me and make me your slave !", she yelled .

He took her by her waist and pulled her closer . He started pushing into her then pulling out . She moaned and scteamed after every push and Harry was doing the same .

"Arghh ... Harry I wa ... Owwww ... I want you to ... Eeewwww ... cum inside me !", she said . "I used a charm , I can't get pregnant ."

"Fuck Hermione , you're so hot . Fucking wild cat . I don't know why I didn't fuck you earlier .", he said moaning in pleasure . "As you wish ."

"Make me cum , make me cum Harry !", she yelled .

"And you will swallow my cum .", he yelled as he pulled out and turned her to a doggy style .

"Ohh , doggy style ? Fuck md Harry . I'm your slave .", she said and winked at him .

He pushed his cock inside her in doggy style and kept pushing in and out . He pulled her hair as she screamed and moaned . "Hermione you are so hot ."

"I ... oww ... wan ... arghh ... want you ... owww ... to fuck me ... aaaahhhhh ... every day .", she wanted this , a lot of it .

"I will always fuck you little whore . You are my slave and you will fuck if I wish too , understood !?", he yelled .

"Yes master . I'm your whore . Your slave . You sex toy . Fuck me . Make me yours . Pull my hair and bite my neck . Make it hurt .", she yelled .

"You know me the best . I am happy to oblige .", he said .

It was morning and Harry woke up . Not fully but he could move a bit . He felt his morning wood erect against something really nice and warm . He felt his morning wood enter that something and hs felt amazing .

"Is that somebody happy to see me ?", Hermione asked as she started to grinf in his cock pushing it in and out leaning with her back on Harrys .

"Wow Hermione that is amazing .", he said and now blushed . It took about three minutes of her moaning and screaming against his big cock and his moaning to realise what was going on .

She pulled out and jumped up . She looked around and saw that Harry and her were naked and she guessed what they were doing . She now remebered everything and how good it felt . 'What ? Where did that come from ?' she shook her head and looked at hima again now blushing and covering her breasts .

"Did we , um , do what I think we did ?", she asked shyly .

"Yeah , I-I think we did ?.", he said with his whole face red .

"It was a love potion . Really powerful one .", she said and now laid on top of him . She cuddled up and her toughts came rushing in .

"So , umm , what do we do now ?", he asked .

"I don't know . It was amazing last night .", she accidently said without realising .

"What ? You really think so ?", he asked in surprise .

She took a moment and realised what she had said .

"Oh . I mean . Uhh , yeah it was amazing but we can't , you have Fleur .", she said and Harry could hear the sadness in her voice .

"Well , maybe we can do a threesome , veels can be attracted to sex with another woman who has no intention on takin her man . It makes her pleasure better . So if you want to do this another time , I , well , umm , we can do it again . And before Fleur comes , we can practice , if you knoe what I mean .", he said and winked at her making her blush .

"We we can practice but when Fleur comes we stop and once you two are together we stop forever . Then it's just you two . Now , I think we are alone , and I think I don't want to go down to breakfast . I had some practice in mind . If you know what I mean .", now she winked making him blush .

"God damn . I love you 'Mione . You alwas make the best teaser . ", he said with a big grin .

"Hmm . For a reason .", she said with a big grin and captured his lips with hers .

The made love again but this time not under the love potion and it was 10 times better . They kept going for the whole day and said that they would make some excuse up . They continued to make love whole night and eventualy fell asleep with one anothet .


	8. The Triwizard Tournament

Harry and Hermione woke up in eachothers arms . They knew what they had done but the didn't mind .

Harry always has his morning erection and his now slowly entered something warm .

10 minutes passed and he finnaly woke up . He saw Hermione sleeping with a smile but took him a moment to realise where his tent was . He slowly pulled it out of her and placed his hands behind his head and leaned on the pillow .

"Why ? I was enjoying that .", she teased and turned around to him .

"What ? You were awake ?", he said in awe .

"Your morning wood woke me up when it entered something you entered last night .", she said with a wink .

He blushed and and smiled shyly . He knew he once had a crush on Hermione but now he knew it will be just some sex and they will then become brother and sister . Now they will be just friends . With benefits , hehe .

"I think we should go get breakfast . We can't live in this bed .", he said and got up slowly .

"I wouldn't mind though .", she said . She loved to tease him . She always had a crush on him and now she can have a few shags with him and Fleur and then she can go her own way .

"Fucking tease .", he whispered but just so she can hear him .

"I head that !", she yelled from their bedroom .

"I know you did .", he laughed .

They were in the Great hall having breakfast and talking to eachother . Mostly Hermione teasing him .

"You got another slut there Potter ?", Malfoy spoke as he came to sit next to Hermione . "Mudblood . She looks fire though . Tell me Hermione , is it ? Why don't you come with me , there is a broom closet near , I can show you what a real wizard does ."

"Back off Malfoy .", Harry said with anger in his voice . A lot of it .

"Or what . What are you goin...",he started but was soon cut off my Harry grabing his by his robes close to his neck and lifting him up .

"You wouldn't like to hear what I would do to you .", he whispered and thre Malfoy on the floor . Malfoy got up and started running with his friends . Or whatever they were .

"Thank you , Harry .", she said and hugged him .

"No worries ."

They continued to eat and left for their class . It was boring as usual and Harry fell asleep . It was lucky as this was Flitwicks class and not Snapes . Hermione was , of course , paying full attention .

It was late night at Beauxbatons and Fleur got the news for the Triwizard Tournament and she packed her bags as she will be leaving tomorow . She tought how she will see Harry . She even got a letter from him saying how Hermione is only on his side beside her . She couldn't admit but she was intimidated by her a bit . She tought if Hermione didn't want Harry for herself , maybe they can do something . She shook her head from that tought . 'Hermione won't do that .', she tought . But that will soon change .

Harry and Hermione were at dinner talking . Little bit of teasing .

"You think Fleur would allow that ?", she said with a worried expression .

"I think she will . You are the only one close to me , she knows that .", he said and pulled her closer to him by her waist .

She leaned on him and before she could say anything , Dumbledor stood up and silenced the hall .

"Hello , this year there will be a special event and we will be its host . The Triwizard Tournament .", he said and the hall was imidiatly filled with gasps and whispers . "Silence ! There will be three schools competing against eachother . Three champions that represent the school . Only one can win . Etrnal glory awaits for the one who wins . But to survive you must complete three tasks . Very , dangerous , tasks ."

"Wicked .", twins said in the same time .

"This is not for the faint hearted , so to ensure more security , no student under the age of seventeen can enter .", and as soon as he said that , the hall erupted in "buuuuu" and "garbage" and more inapropriate ones .

"Silence !", he yelled causing everybody to stop .

"That is my final word . No , one more thing . There will be a quiditch tournament between the schools . We need to assemble the Hogwarts team . So , your quditich proffesor will decide and choose the best players for each position . Now , of to bed . Peep peep .", he said and everybody groaned .

"To bed , huh ?", asked Hermione with a wink .

"Mmm . Lets go .", he said and grabbed her hand and they sprinted off .

"I love this place Harry .", she said .

"Me too , so much better .", he said and dragged her to the bed .

She laughed and threw him on the bed and before she could do anything they were both naked . She was always amazed by how big he is . At least 7 inches .

"You always first stare . Why ?", he said with a blush .

"You are big Harry . Like , big big .", she said with a blush .

"Oh . Ehm , thank you .", he said . He and Fleur had a bond so he felt comfortable . Here with Hermione he again feels like a little shy boy .

"Well I won't keeo you waiting .", she said with a wink and slowly dropped to her knees and started sucking him . She got this time so close to the end but he was to big . She sucked , licked and he grabbed her by her hair and didn't push her and pull her . He just wanted to hold her .

"Damn Hermione . You got better .", he said after like 10 moans .

"Only for you .", she said and kissed the top before she went for it again .

It was half and hour later and he pulled her upand threw her in his favourite pose . "Doggy style .", he said and slowly placed his cock in her pussy . She moaned and gripped the bed sheets so tightly that she ripped the off .

"So fucking good , Harry . Now , lets make this one rough . This is the last time it's just two of us .", she said and winked at him .

"What do you have in mind ?", he asked confused . Still pounding her from behind .

"Well remember that time we were on the potion , and how you choaked me and pulled my hair and slapped my ass and all other things ?", she asked with a blush .

"Ehm , yeah . Hard to forget .", he said .

"Welk do it to me . Make me your slave . I want this time to do it without the potion . Make me your Harry . Do what you want . Make it hurt . Harry , make me beg for it .", she said those last words in a whisper before she squeaked when her grabbed her hair and pulled her .

"As you wish . Bitch .", he whispered and started pushing it in all the way , hitting her hard and pulling her hair . "You are so hot . It will be hard to let you go ."

"Maybe . That is why you have one night to do whatever you want with me .", she whispered .

"You will be my slave , my whore , my bitch . Now , beg for this dick !", he yelled and pushed it all the way inside . Even further . All the way hutting that right spot she wanted . She screamed and moaned . She streched her ass to give him more space . He pushed deep and pulled her hair . He choked her hard .

"Yes Harry . I beg you , push it again , deep , hit that same spot . Please Harry !", she begged .

"I told you , you will beg . Now . Lets have some fun .", he said .

They spent the whole night fucking . She loved it . She didn't know what she will do once they stop this . She wants love to marry , she dossn't want it to be sex but she wanted a bit more of this before she moves to be serious with love .

They woke up again but this time she was first . She felt his morning wood and she slowly placed it in her pussy and began to nove forward then backwards , pushing it in and out slowly . She always loved that feeling . She can't get enough of it . For now .

"What are you doing ?", he asked . He liked it but was confused .

"What I love .", she said and sped up .

"Hermione , I'm gonna cum .", he said and moaned .

She moaned to and whispered his name like three times before thwy both came . She felt his liquid in her and she loved it .

"Amazing .", she said .

"Indeed .", was all he said as turned around and looked at the time and saw they had more time . He turned around and saw she was just lying and her ass was turnes to him . He turned around and pushed his cock in quickly . She squeaked from surprise .

"You want more , don't you , you little perv ?", she teased . "Well we have some time . Now fuck me one last time before we go to the class .", she said and winked at him .

"Sure .", he said and they made love one last time .

It was the time when two schools will come . Harry was excited to see Fleur again . He couldn't wait .

Everybody was outside looking at the cottage that arrived and were amazed by the girls . Especially Fleur since she is a veela . Harry was disgusted .

They were passing by and she stood infront of him . He looked at her for a second before pulling her for a kiss . There were wolf whistles and death glares at the two .

"Finaly .", he said an caprtured her lips once more .

"Mr Potter . Zis is you I belive . Fleur told zus all abouz you .", Madam Maxime said with a smile . "Everythinf she wispere and pointed her head at their rings . They both blushed . "Have a nice time .", she said and left .

"What was that , sorry , who ?", he asked .

"My headmistress .", Fleur said . "Madam Maxime ."

Everybody was looking at them so Harry took her hand and left to go to the wing .

"Are we going to the wing ?", she said .

"Yes . It is amazing .", he said with a smile .

Once she was there she gasped . It was amazing . She loved it here and imidiatly Harry sent Dobby to get her stuff here . Once she unpacked they went to bed .

"So , do you like it here ?", he asked .

"I love it .", she whispered . She was cuddled next to him .

"Lets get some sleep . Tomorow is a big day .", he said and soon they fell asleep in eachothers arms .

AUTHORS NOTE : A lot of sex , I know I know . I will stoo now because now starts the action and I neded to cover uo this part of the story so sexuall behavior was right to get people on the edge . Now starts the action and secrets . Read carefuly cuz this about to be a long ride .


	9. Outrage

Harry woke uo with Fleur in his eyes . Today was the day Triwizard Tournament starts . He was excited .

Fleur woke up but didn't move as she felt something poke her ass . It was familiar . She soon realised what it was .

"Somebody happy to see me ?", she said lightly .

"You're awake ? Oh , um . That is typical .", he mumbled .

She laughed . "I know . I just like to tease you ."

"And I always fall for it . I love you Fleur .", he whispered and gave her a small kiss .

"Lets get some breakfast .", she said .

"Lets go ."

They made their way to the hall and got their seat at the end of the table . Hermione joined them later . They were talking about the Tournament and suddenly somebody touched Harrys shoulder and he turned to see Roger and his gang .

"You want more ?", Harry asked with a smirk .

"That veela is mine .", he said . Everybody was looking at them .

"Exzuse me ?", she said but was stopped by Harry when he put a hand on her shoulder .

"Roger . I won't be merciful this time . Better stand down .", he said .

"That veela is mine . She deserves a real man .", he said and Harry stood up now looking in his eyes .

"Move .", he said and Roger went to punch him but Harry ducked and hit him the face so hard that he fell in the arms of his gang .

"She is my property . That creature calls me .", he said and everybody gasped .

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER !?, Harry yelled .

"Oh he fucked up .", whispered Dean to Seamus .

"Indeed ."

"I said she is my prope...", he went to say but was soon stopped by Harrys fist . He hit him so hard that Roger fell down knocked out .

"Damnnnn !", twins said so loudly .

"Harry my boy , no need for violence .", Dumbledor said .

"He is lucky I didn't kill him !", he said furiously .

"I understand .", he continued .

"No you don't . Arghhh . Sorry proffesor but I am so angry . Forgive me .", he said .

"No worries ."

Harry was looking at the rest of the hall and just huffed and left . Fleur got up but was stopped by Hermione .

"He wants to be alone . He will release some of his magic . If he is so angry it can be dangerous .", she said .

Everybody was leaving outside to watch Weasly twins play with a spark . They were laughing untill they heard a scream . Really angry scream and theb saw a beam if pure lightblue light hit the earth in the forbiden forest . It was an earthquake . Realky big onr that three houses went down in Hogsmead . They were so scared .

"Holy shit !", Dean yelled .

"What was that ?", Neville said .

"Hernione you said that Harry will release some of his magic , right ?", Fleur said . "What if that was him ?"

"I don't belive it . Harry is powerful but that was a wave of pure magic . Only father of magic could send that . Merlin . Which is why everybody is frightened .", Seamus said . Hermuine nodded and they saw everybody gaso at something . They turned to see Harry walk from the forest .

"It was Harry .", somebody said .

"Harry Potter ? Is Merlin his ancestor ?", everybody whispered .

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

He was so angry . He was in the forest and saw some people with silver masks surround him .

"Little Potter is now alone , huh ? What happend ?", somebody said .

"I am not in a mood for killing right now . Leave before you all regret it .", he said with so much anger in his voice that ond of them accualy stepped 1 foot back but suddenly pushed forward .

"What can a boy do against 5 of us . We are the most powerful wizards of the age .", somebody said and Harry started laughing .

"Fleur would want to hear this .", he was still laughing .

"That creature will be a nice whore for me .", somebody said and while Harry was laughing he imidiatly stopped which frightened them all .

"What did you call her ?", he said in a low deep voice .

"I called her a creature , she is a sex toy . ", he said .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !", Harry screamed and a beam of a lightblue magic hit the floor where he was in a radius of about 8 meters . It knocked them all away . One that angered Harry was left alive .

"W-w-w-what a-a-a-ar-r-re y-you ?", he said . His mask was shatteres and he stood there pale .

Harry laughed and looked at him with a death glare . "Magic .", he said and smiled at him . He then went to aalk towards the castle . He wanted to leave one so he can scare others . He didn't know why but he knew a lot other things . He knew he can transform in a phoenix . He knew a lot of other things . He felt his magic rise . He felt powerful . Really powerful . He left the forest to se everybody staring at him . He wanted to leave so he jumped up and transformed into a phoenix and flew away in to the sky . He probably was flying away from the castle like 2 hours .

MENWHILE IN GRINGOTTS

"Sir , Chief Ragnok . Vault number 2 is activated !", Griphook yelled .

Ragnok turned pale . "Impossible . Merlin is dead . He didn't have ancestors . Did he ?"

"Sir I have no idea but it is activated ."

"Well that is interesting .", Ragnok said .

PRESENT TIME AT HERMIONE AND FLEUR

Everybody was frozen when Harry jumped and transformed into the phoenix and flew away .

They were now in the great hall and Dumbledor broke the whispers by silencing the hall .

"What happend with Harry Potter , sir ?", somebody asked .

"Well it happens Mr Potter can weild with pure magic .", Dumbledor said and the hall was full of loud whispers and gasping .

"Is he a decendant from Merlin ?!", Pansy Parkinson said with a pale face .

"No . Merlin doesn't have ancestors . I have no idea why Mr Potter can use pure magic .", Dumbledor said . He was confused . He didn't like it . His planes were not going right so he neded to move Harry from Fleur . He will send him to Durselys and make him fall in love with Ginny . He will use Weaslys to tame him and Molly will get the money from him when Harry dies .

"It appears that 4 death eaters where found where he used his magic .", Dumbledor said and hall was again bursted with whispers and slytherin table was laughing .

"He , kill , death eaters . Might as well hell frezze .", Nott said .

"Mr Nott . Just so you know . Mr Potter saved a girl from 10 death eaters on the World cup . Alone .", Dumbledor said . He didn't want to but had to make Harry belive he didn't belong here so he can send him to Durslys and tame him for himself .

Harry was on a mountain . He was thinking what had happend . He was surprised when something blew bright in front of him .

"Fawks ?", he said after he could look at the bird .

'Hello , my loyalty is now in your hands . You are the saviour and the leader of light , not Dumbledor . He wants to tame you for himself so he can be the saviour and when you die Weasly will get the money . Oh yeah . He wants to make you fall in love with Ginny . Never take off that ring of yours .'

"You can talk . In my head . Can I talk to you threw my mind ?", Harry asked in awe .

'Just try .', Fawks said .

'Can you hear me ?', Harry said in their mind link .

'Loud and clear my master .', he replied .

'Call me Harry please , stop the master thing .', Harry said with a smile . 'Thank you for letting me know .'

'Always maste... I mean Harry .', he said .

Herty laughed and waved the bird off . He was happy now . Then anger took him when he realised what Dumbledor was trying to do . Manipulative bastard .

Harry picked himself up and he knew hoe to apparate . Not apparate but nore just like a teleport . He realised that , that magic pulse he sent gave him some knowledge . He smiled and teleported to Hogwarts . He knew he can because he is an heir .

He entered the great hall to see not many students . He sat down and began to eat . They were all staring at him . He got used to it so he didn't really care . Before he could react a brown bushy bullet came flying and almost knocked him over .

"Harry . Oh my God . Where were you ? How did you do that ? What happend ? Are you alright ? Atr you hurt ? Tell me everything . I was so scared I tought you wouldn't come back . Ehy go in the forbidde...", she was cut off by him pressing his finger on her lips .

"Relax . I am fine . They can't touch me . And just so you know . I will never leave you and Fleur .", he said and hugged her .

"Did you talk to Fleur abou that ?", he asked . He tried to change the subject .

"Yeah . She said sure but if she gets to do it first alone with you .", Hermione said and blushed .

"Sure thing . Now , where is she ?", and again something came flying to him . This time it was silver hair .

"Fleur .", was all Harry said and before he could say anything else , she pressed her lips on his . Wolf whistles coul be heard and Harry didn't care . He felt the need to be with her .

"I waz zo zcared 'arry . Whaz zere you zinking ?", she mumbled with her French accent kicking in . She was so worried .

"Fleur calm down .", he said . "I'm fine , especially when you are here ."

"Zat iz zweet but don'z zo zat again pleaze .", she said .

"I won't . Now please calm down .", he said .

Thry went to the Gryffindor wing and Fleur invited Hermione to live with them . She accepted it and tought it would be easier for their threesomes .

They were at the wing . Hermione was scared to sleep alone .

" 'ermione , come sleep with us . I know you won't take my 'arry so my veela nature trust you . My magic bound you as my girl mate . I haven't told you that yet . It is a bond that bonds a person who loves veela for who she is and loves his mate but with no attention of stealing it . You are welcome here .", Fleur said and winked at her . "In our bed ."

Hermione blushed but sprinted off to hug them both . "I love you both . Don't ever leave me .", she whispered .

"Never .", they said in sync .

They drifted of to sleep . Harry was holding Fleur who was cuddled in his chest and with other hand holding Hermiones waist while she was cuddled up on his other sides and Fleur and Hermione had their hands entwined . They all slept well . It was a peaceful night .

AUTHORS NOTE : Thank you all for the favs and saves . I hope I am making this interesting . I have a lot of more work to do with this so I will post as many of chapters as I can so I can take it easy from the friday . I hope you guys are not mad or anything about all of the sex I put in , but it was to make this part of the story exciting . There will still be sex between them but a little lower cuz now starts the action , as you saw . Have a great day and as usual reply and ask me if you need anything . See ya .


	10. Champions

t was early morning and Harry felt two warm girls on the each side . Their legs were entwine and he saw his morning wood rise . He blushed and laughed lightly so they wouldn't hear him .

That morning he was in the hall eating breakfast and then someone touched his shoulder . He turned around to see Ron . He had mixed feelings about him .

"So , Harry . I finally arrived and as soon as I came back people already asked me why are you with Fleur . ", he said with a death glaze .

"Yeah . They are annoying . Me and Fleur are married .", he said ans Ron quickly turned red and exploded .

"So my sister isn't good for you , is she not hot for you like your veela sex toy , what is the problem ?", he exploded . Everybody turned to look at them .

"Oh you fucked up !", yelled somebody .

"Yeah , what can he do .", he said sarcasticly and turned to see Harry grab his neck push him to the wall . He then took his robes and lifted him .

"Don't you ever , evet again , dare to insult Fleur or Hermione . Next time I won't be so kind .", he said with a cold voice . So cold that Rons robes started to freeze . Harry let go of him and exited the hall . Everyone was looking at Ron .

"I would be quiet next time if I was you .", Neville said .

Harry was walking down the corridors and the entered his wing to have a shower . He noticed Hermione and Fleur where still sleaping in eachothers arms . He smiled and went to shower .

After he exited the shower he got dressed and sat at the couch reading a book about pure magic . He learned that pure magic can cure and make a soul pure . He saw it can be contained in objects often as rings and then realised it was his ring . He now knew he can wield pure magic . He didn't know why , after that pure magic burst he immediately knew more things .

He was now in his wing . He was reading a book from his library . He read that pure magic can send information . But who sent it to him and why ? He was confused so he put the book down and drifted to sleep .

He woke up later with Fleur by his side and Hermione was in his guest room . He got up and got dressed . He went to the great hall because this morning the Triwizard cup will get announced .

He sat down on the bench alone . He was eating his breakfast and the Fleur and Hermione came and sat nect to him . They didn't push him . They just talked and laughed .

Dumbledor soon stood up and darkened the room . He uncovered the goblet and spoke . "The Goblet of fire . Anyone who wishes to enter is required to write their name on a piece of paper and drop it in the goblet . Just now . You chosen , you stand alone .", he said in a cold deep voice . Everybody was silenced for a minuze before whispers broke . Everybody got back their lessons and they had this day to submit themselves .

Prople were seen drooping their names in . Harry was just watching on a table where people submit themselves . He was reading more about the pure magic . He didn't get nowhere else but that only Merlin could use it . But he can also . What does that mean ?

"Will you enter ?", a French girl asked Harry as she sat down next to him .

"No . I don't want anymore fame and money is not my problem .", he said with a smile .

She laughed . "What could a leetle boy like you do against us anyway ?", she said . He had no idea how rude she is .

"Oh I don't know . Maybe stop Voldemort twice .", said Cedric as he was leaning on the table .

She laughed . "Nice joke . I likr you and you are cute . Should we go out sometimes ?"

"Not after I saw your ego . That right there is Harry Potter . If you didn't know . He can out duel you in 2 seconds .", Cedirc replied .

"Harry Potter is just a myth . Lets duel .", she said with an evil grin on her face .

"DUEEEEEL !", somebody yelled . Harry stood up and went to leave but was stopped by the croud .

"You don't want to do this .", he said as he turned around . They were in a circle .

"I think I can manage . Lets see the great Harry Potter .", she said as she fired a spell .

He deflected it easily and gave her a small look . She then shot a reducto and what he did shocked everyone . He caught the reducto spell with one hand and it was in his right hand now in a ball .

Everyone gasped and started whispering .

"Back off now before it's to late .", he said again .

"Never !", she yellrd and shot a curse .

He dodged it and pointed his hand at her and she flew in to the crowd . She didn't hit the floor because Harry stopped and brought he back .

"I said leave !", he yelled . Everyone was still shocked how he managed to do that without a wand .

Viktor Krum just entered and looked around . He laughed at Harry and that French girl .

"What is so funny ?", Harry asked .

"You think you can out duel the Beuxbatons duel champion , dual duel champion to be exact .", he answered .

"Oh trust me he can duel you without a problem .", said Dean .

"Yeah sure . Lets fight .", he said with an evil grin .

"No . I'm sick of you all and your egos .", Harry snapped and left . Eevrybody was in awe . All Beuxbatons students were in shock . He just defeated their dual duel champion .

"Little afraid boy .", Krum said before Harry left . Harry turned arround and pointed his hand at Krum . Krum laughed but then Harry lifted him in the air , all the way to the top . Krum gasped . He was shocked and confused .

"I will break you . I have done things the best aurors didn't do . You guys are a piece of cake . Please hold you fucking ego !", Harry exploded .

He left and went to find Fleur and the he found her with Hermione in the library . Tzey were researching things about the Triwizard Tournament . He sat next to them and they looked surprised .

"You go to the library ?", asked Fleur .

"I was looking for you .", he said with a smile .

"Well you found me . Now lets go eat something . Soon will be the choosing of champions .", Hermione said and left . They followed her and sat at the Gryffindor table . They were talking about who will get choosen . Harry made a bet on Fleur . Fleur said that Krum will be for Durmstrang and Hermione agreed with both of them . She said that Roger Davis might be Hogwarts champion or even Diggory .

Dumbledor stood up and pressed a wand at his mouth to amplifie his voice .

"Tonight . We will have our three champions . Let us begin .", he said and stood in front of the Goblet .

"The champion of Durmstrang is -", he said and lifted his arm . Goblet glowed red and spat out a paper . "- Viktor Krum !"

Loud cheering could be heard . Especially from Ron .

"The champion of Beauxbatons is -", silence . "Fleur Delacour !",

Everybody was cheering and Harry shot her a small smile and she returned it and rushed to get her paper and into the champions den .

"Hogwarts champion is !", silence again , "Cedric Diggory !"

Loud cheering again , esecially from Huffelpuffs . Harry was proud of him . Cedric was always a loyal friend .

"Now , we have our thr -", Dumbledor didn't get to finish when Goblet threw one more paper .

"Harry Potter .", Dumbledor said lightly . "HARRY POTTER !", he yelled .

Harry slowly rose up and walked to his headmaster . He was angry and scared . He couldn't get a normal year .

"Every year .", he told Dumbledor . Everybody heard him though .

"He's a cheat , not even seventeen yet !", students where yelling .

Harry just turned his head with one sharo move and looked at the person who was yelling . Someone from Huffelpuff . He imidiatly shut up and looked down to the floor .

Harry walked to the champions den and in shock looked at Fleur .

"Hey Harry , do they want us up ?", asked Cedric . Harry opend his mouth but closed as soon as the doors opened and headmasters bursted in .

"Harry did you put your name in the cup or not ?", Dubledor said angrly , he pushed Harry to the wall but Harry placed his hand in front of him and pushed the headmaster away . It was some sort of wandless magic he knee about but never practiced . He assumed it was from the pure magic he summoned last time .

"Impressive , my boy , but now is not the time . Did you or did you not put you name into that Goblet ?", Dubmledor said with a little fear in his voice .

"No .", Harry said firmly .

"He's lying . Of course he did . He wants more fame .", Snape hissed .

"Compleztly ztrue .", said Madam Maxime . "I zought you were bezzer ."

"I DID NOT PUT MY NAME IN TO THAT CUP !", Harry yelled and all of a sudden the ground started shaking . Pictures were falling , shelfs and so many more items .

"Calm down Harry .", Dumbledor said but Harry was so angry .

Suddenly he felt safe when two familiar arms wraped around his neck . He felt safe and calm and turned around and kissed her gently . Fkeur giggled and then turned to her headmistress .

"He is not lying . I trust him . Now , can he quit ?", she asked . She knew Harry didn't want this .

"No , he needs to take part unless he wants to lose his magic .", Crouch said .

"Brilliant .", Harry said and left the room dragging Fleur with himself . "And just so you all know . I don't want any fame . I would gladly throw this one away ."

He left and went to his wing with Fleur leaving confused headmasters down in the champions den . They cuddled up and fell to sleep . He was tired and she was confused . They fell to nice , comfortable sleep with eachother .

This is going to be much more complicated .

AN : Sorry about the spelling . I am using my phone . I will get a laptop soon so no worries . It will be much better . Now more secrets will be revealed and action beggins . Stay with me for this ride and replay or pm me if you want to know anything . I hope you enjoyed this .


	11. The Board

AN : I managed to somehow fix this Fanfiction feture to write . I had an extra app to write because this one wouldn't work . When I copy then paste the text , it sometimes changes something , so from now on I can write on Fanfiction so everything will be cleaner . Sorry for spelling mistakes .

Now real talk though . I didn't put Ron in here to much because I don't feel like he brought anything to the golden trio . Another thing is that in this fiction Harry is confident and I made some student changes . Sirius and Bella are not standing out now because he is at Hogwarts . They will be more pointed out later in the story . Reply and pm if you have any questions . Reply whenever you want , who am I kidding . Thank you for your time . I hope you enjoy this story .

PS : I won't leave this story to rot . I might not post in a long time here and there but I will always come back . So if any of you are asking yourselves if this story will be left . No . I will write this to the end .

Harry woke up with Fleur in his arms and felt safer . He realised what happend yesterday . He just can't have a normal year .

"You are finally awake .", Fleur said with her head still resting on Harrys chest .

"Yeah . Just , I can't have a normal year . Year off . That is all I ask .", he whispered while stroking her hair .

"Who cares . I know only one thing .", she said and sat up straight .

"And what do you know ?", he asked confused .

"I will win .", she whispered in his ear and jumped off to run towards the bathroom but Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the bed and started tickeling her .

"Harry stop !", Fleur was yelling .

"Who will win ?", he said with a big grin on his face .

"Me !", she yelled still hitting her legs everywhere .

"Oh well then .", he said and leaned down and kissed her . They stood there for a long time .

"Lovebirds .", Hermione said . She was still in her night gown and her hair was a mess .

"Oh . I'm sorry .", Fleur blushed .

"Oh did you blush my love ?", Harry teased .

"Shut up .", she said and hit him in the shoulder .

"Well don't mind me wanting to sleep . You guys are loud . Soon you will need a silencing charm .", she said that with an evil smirk and winked at them .

They both blushed and looked at eachother . Harry saw this as the opportunity for his teasing .

He leaned to her earand gently whispered .

"Soon , my love ."

Fleur blushed and burries her face in her pillow and screamed . She wanted to tease a bit too .

"Well hurry up . I won't wait that long .", she said .

"Oh . You little tease .", he said witha big grin , "Want some more tickles ?"

"No please .", she said and laid back down and closed her eyes . She opened them immeadiately as Harry jumped on top of her . Geantly though .

"Harry what are you doing ?!", she yelled .

"I can't kiss you ?", he asked sarcasticly .

"Ughh . You're such a tease .", she said and kissed him .

"There we go . It wasn't that bad , right ?"

"Maybe , I can get one more just to be sure .", she teased .

"And you call me a tease .", he laughed and kissed her once more before going to dress up .

He was having breakfast with Fleur and Hermione when he heard Malfoy .

"My father will hear about this !", he yelled . Harry knew his father was one of the 10 people from the "Board" that was responsible for Hogwarts . He knew he ruled Hogwarts so he might aswell use it .

"Hey Fleur . You know what we can do ?", he asked .

"What ?", she asked confused .

"We can throw the "Board" off and Malfoy won't be able to do anything . And we will remove Dumbledor from the school .", he said with an evil grin .

"What !?", Hermione yelled .

"Hey . Be quiet .", he whispered .

"You realise you can't do anything against Dumbledor , he is Chief Warlock .", she said .

"And I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor in case you remember . Tom is the heir if Slytherin and Huffelpuff has no heir and Rawenclaw still didn't claim his heir ownership which leaves me in controll of the school .", he replied with a big grin on his face .

"Oh . Yeah I forgot .", she said and continued to eat .

Once the feast was over , Harry walked to Dumbledor and placed hands on his table .

"Headmaster . I need a favour of you .", Harry said .

"Anything , my boy ."

"Will you call the "Board" , I need to speak to them . You can attend too if you want .", Harry said with a big grin .

"Harry , my boy , you realise if it isn't important that the "Board" will be angry .", Dumbledor said .

"Oh it is really important .", said Harry with a cold voice .

Harry turned around and left the Great Hall . He needed to go to the library to see if he can find anything about the Triwizard Tournament .

He was reading and searching for any clues in the Triwizard Tournament book . He found out that there were deaths . People would die to dragonsand other creatures . He was scared and confused as to why would the Ministry put students in danger .

He got up and left towards his wing . He was going to meet with Fleur and change .

" 'arry !", she squeaked .

"Fleur !", he replied with the same tone .

"Sorry . Just wanted to see you .", she replied blushing . "We hadn't cuddled in a long time ."

"Yeah . So long . Last time was earlier this morning .", he replied sarcasticly .

She eyed him playfully and , still blushing , she kissed him . Gently . She would never get bored of this .

"Wow .", he replied . "Was it that long ago ?", he teased .

"If you plan goes right , you will get a treat tonight .", she teased back and winked .

They both blushed and she ran away in to the bathroom . He laughed and left to see the headmaster and the "Board" .

He was at the gargoyle when it opened by itself . He smirked and climbed up . He saw his headmaster with the "Board" . There was Amelia Bones , Lucius Malfoy , Nott , and many more others . He realised more of them were death eaters .

"Good evening , Potter . What was so important that you called for our precious time ?", Lucius Malfoy spat .

"First of all , you will not adress me as Potter , already as Lord Potter .", he said and everybody was shocked . Dumbledor was furious that Harry managed to get his Lord status .

"What !? Don't you raise that tone with me .", Lucius spat furiously ."You have no rights to anything here . Fine you are a Lord , not a big deal ."

"Sure . Not a big deal . My titles never matter it seems . Now they will . First lets start with Proffesor Dumbledor . Sir , you are fired . I replace you with proffesor McGonagall .", Harry said and everybody laughed .

"Harry , my boy . What are you doing ?", he said as he wiped a tear that fell down his cheek .

"Why are you laughing ?", he replied ,"Oh , you don't know , that's why .", he said sarcasticly .

"Know what ?", Nott said roughly .

"Oh , just that I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor and I have the ring and as I hear only I have my heir status active which makes me able to outvote , well , nobody at the moment .", he replied proudly .

"Who do you think you are ?", Malfoy spat at him .

Harry brought his arm up and showed him the ring . Everybody gasped once he revealed the ring .

"I am the heir if Godric Gryffindor . My status as an heir is active , which means , I rule Hogwarts . You are all dismissed . Headmistress McGonagall , you are now in charge . Albus Dumbledor , you are no longer the headmaster .", Harry said icely .

"Harry , my boy . Think abo-", he protesed but was cut off my Harry .

"I am not your boy . Manipulative bastard . Leave . You are removed from my wards . Leave .",

"Leave Albus . Harry is right . You are blinded by thinking you were the saviour of light . Potters were and always will be .", replied McGonagall . Harry suddenly had more trust towards her then ever .

"You are making a terriable mistake . Harry you are the key ro everything . Voldemort won't die unles-", he was cut of againg by Harry .

"I die ? Because I am a horcrux ? Oh , it's long gone . I am clean so please , leave .", he said icely .

"How ?", was all he asked .

"Goodbye .", said Harry and waved his hand and pushed Dumbledor into the floo .

"Harry you realise what we have done . There are going to be reports from , well everywhere .", she said frightened .

"I know , it was for _the greater good_ .", he mocked .

Harry came to his wing . As soon as he entered , he heard a voice .

"I assume the plan went well ?", Fleur asked teasingly .

"I would be sad if it didn't .", he teased back .

"Well you deserve a treat ."

"And I'm planing on getting one . Tonight .", he winked .

She blushed and got out od bed revealing her curves . She wore only panties and a shirt .

She kissed him gently , took his shirt and dragged him .

"Well come on then . We have a treat to furfill .", she said and pushed him on the bed .

They kissed passionetly and started removing clothes . The were soon naked kissing and cuddling .

"You want to take the next step ?", she asked with a smile . It was gentle . Full of love , not lust .

"Are you ready ?", he asked and returned the smile . She could see the same thing in his eyes . Full of love , not lust . Any other boy would watch her with lust , but Harry gives her real love .

"Yes .", she said and captured his lips once more . He spread her legs wide and positioned himself more confortably .

He looked at her and she nodded . He didn't need anything else , he slowly pushed it in untill he reached her barrier . He looked once more down at her . She gripped her teeth and looked up . Harry knew now was the time . With one quick push he broke her barrier and she screamed . Thank God they had the silencing wards because she was loud .

"Huh , just give me a minute Harry .", she said and rested her head on her pillow . He waited for her . He just stood and waited for like 2 minutes straight looking at her . She looked up at him and smiled .

"Lets do this love .", she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him for a long kiss . They only broke when they had no air .

"Let the lust take over ?", he asked .

"Completely .", she whispered to his ear . It made him even more harder than he already was .

He started pushing in and out and she moaned every time he would push back in .

"Wow 'arry . This ... Arghh ... Feels good ... Owww ... Amazing . Please ... Mmmmmm ... Don't stop .", she said with her head backwards .

"This is amazaing , Fleur .", he responded . He took her up and rurned her arround so she was on her knees and hands . She looked at him and winked .

"You have me for life .", she said , she blushed madly and turned her head back in front .

"You have me for life . You are _mine_ .", he replied . With a swift thrust he was inside her again . Her moans and silent screams were making him hard as the rock .

She was enjoying this very much . It was her husband . She would spend her whole life with him . She blushed at that tought .

"I think we will do this more often .", she said calmly as he pulled out of her .

"Absolutely .", he replied and kissed her .

They made love the whole night and drifted to sleep early in the morning in eachothers arms . Soon they will face new dangers but now was the moment . Their moment to enjoy .


	12. Weasley infection

Harry found himself in bed with Fleur . He remembered what they had done last night and blushed at the tought . He loved Fleur and she loved him .

"Finally awake ?", she asked him .

"Yup ."

"Last night was , uhm , great .", she said .

"Err , amazing .", he replied and they both blushed .

"Breakfast ?", she asked .

"Lets go , we need to find Hermione also .", he replied .

They both got dressed and left for breakfast . They found Neville alone on the end of the table and they sat down next to him .

"Something wrong , Neville ?", Harry asked .

"Oh , Harry . Good , I was waiting for you . Dumbledor is gone . This is bad . For school and us .", Neville spat fastly .

"I'm sure that there was a reason . McGonagall is headmistress . She is kind and smart . She will lead this school well .", Harry replied . He rememebered how she stood up for him and a small smile escaped his lips .

"I guess . So , you realise people still hate you for being a Triwizard champion .", Neville said lightly .

"And I don't care . I shall prove them that I am not weak kid that is always guarded by Dumbledor . I will prove and show them my power . Wait and see my friend , just wait .", Harry said with an evil grin .

"Wow . You seem determined .", Nevillr said .

"Oh , very determined .", Harry replied .

"Well , I have to go , professor Sprout is waiting for me .", Neville said .

"Ok , see you later Nev .", Harry replied as Neville left .

Harry was eating his toast and Fleur leaned on his shoulder . She took his free hand and started playing with his fingers .

"Something wrong ?", Harry asked .

"No , I mean kinda , I need to go with my headmistress somwhere and I won't be here this day . I won't see you today .", she replied . She knew it was just a day but she was really bonded to him .

"I don't like that either , but you have tk go it seems like . Just remind yourself it's only one day .", he said and smiled lightly .

"I guess I can try .", she said .

"I'm always with you .", he said . "Here.", he said and pointed at his heart .

"I love you .", she said .

"I love you too .", he said and kissed her . It was a small kiss . 2 seconds .

You could hear wolf whistles across the hall . They both blush . They ate their breakfast and the left . Harry walked her to the Beauxbatons' cottage .

"So , see you tonight .", he said .

"Yup . See you 'arry . Keep the bed warm .", she said and winked and then left .

Harry turned arround and left towards his wing . He will read a bit more about the pure magic .

Harry enetered his wing and found Hermione on the bed .

"Hermione .", he said .

"Harry !", she squeaked .

"Where have you been today ?", he asked her with a raised eyebrow .

"Oh , I was ill and madam Pomfrey didn't let me leave .", she said .

"Oh , I didn't know , sorry . I assumed you took time for yourself .", he replied a bit sadly .

"No worries . I couldn't tell anyone so you couldn't know . It's all good now . Where is Fleur though ?", she asked .

"Her headmistress called her , she will come here soon .", he replied with a smile now .

"That's interesting . Well , I saw the books out . You read ?", she asked in amusement .

"About the pure magic . This library is really useful .", he defended .

"I still don't understand how you can wield it .", she said amazed . Again .

"Neither do I . I read that it can transfer infornation . That might be the reason why I know that I can turn into a Phoenix ."

"It's weird . But it's good thing this time though , you learnt more things , in a second literally .", she said with a reassuring smile .

"Yeah .", he said .

"So , Dumbles is gone ?", she asked .

"Yup . I am sick of that manipulative bastard . McGonagall is on my side , she isn't acting .", he said and smiled one more time as he tought about her standing up for him again .

"I belive you .", she said .

"So , can you belive what Ron turned into ?", he asked her . He avoided Ron as much as he could . Ron would often send him glares and looks but Harry couldn't care less .

"No , we were amazing together and then he just becomes like this .", she replied looking hurt .

"And Dumbles wanted to get me away from Fleur so he can tame me again .", he replied with a disgusted note .

"Disgusting . I was acctualy admiring him once . Fraud .", she said and stood up and walked over to Harry . She took his hands and got him up .

"Ehm , what are you doing ?", he asked looking confused .

"You , Fleur and me . We will beat them all . We are family . I mean you did have , ehm , sex with me though . You can't expect me to let you go now .", she said with a wink and he blush crimson red . She was red aswell .

He realised that it is a chance to have some fun .

"I wouldn't let you go though . I saw too much to back away now .", he said and winked mimicking her .

"Prat !", she yelped and hit him playfully on the shoulder .

"Anyway , are you hungry ?", he asked her .

"Not much but I could use some food right now .", she replied .

"I will call Dobby . We will eat here since you have class really quick .", he replied .

"Dobby !", he called and with a puff Dobby appeared .

"Master Harry Potter called .", he said and smiled .

"Dobby , I need you to do me a favour .", he said and Dobby nodded .

"Can you bring some food here ?", Harry asked .

"Of course Master Harry Potter .", he replied and smile and with a puff again he was gone .

"I just can't make him stop using that phrase .", Harry said and laughed .

"I don't like this .", she exclaimed .

"Ehm , what ?", he asked confused .

"Dobby doing stuff we could .", she said . She is always against house elves doing stuff for them .

"He will do that in a minute . I pay him though . After 3 hours of protesting .", he replied .

They ate their food and Hermione left for her class . Harry was walking down the corridor when somebody pulled him in a broom cupboard .

It took him a second or two before he could see her face .

"Ginny ?", he asked with a confused expression on his face .

"Harry .", she whispered and hugged him . He flinched and didn't hug her back . It was a full minute later that she pulled back .

"I'm finally relived to see that you care about me . I was affraid you will take that french creature instead of me . I was listening to your heartbeat . It's nice to see that it beats just for me .", she said all of this while pushing him closer to the wall .

He snappe bout of his toughts . He couldn't belive it . He quickly pushed her and pressed her against a wall .

"Oh , go on Harry . You can take me . You can take my virginity . Make me yours .", she said . He now looked at her with even more anger .

He snapped inside his tought but quickly calmed himself .

"I will never be yours and you will never be mine . Fleur is my wife and everybody knows it . I hate you and your brother . Don't you two ever come near me again .", he whispered .

"I forgive you for calling Fleur a creature . I will forgive you this time . Next time you will pray to God to live .", he said coldly .

She took his hand and looked at him and went to kiss him but he pressed his hand against her throat and pushed her away .

"Touch me again and you won't be happy to hear what will happen .", he replied icely .

"What did she do to you ?", she whispered . "What did that creature do to us ?", she said but soon realised that it was a mistake because he slapped her with his hand and she fell on the floor . She didn't realise how hard he hit her . She couldn't stand up . She felt dizzy and she looked at him once more before blacking out .

Harry carried her to the hospital wing where was madam Pomfrey . She gasped at them and levitated Ginny on a bed .

"Are you guys together ? Is this the second time you saved her ?", she replied happyly .

"Whoever next says that I'm with somebody else he won't come here to you , fucking St Mungos won't save him .", he replied furiously .

She stared at him in shock and fear . She was speachless . He left towards his wing , he was calm now . He knows how to relax his mind and toughts . Probably another thing he learned after that pure magic outbreak .

It was evening and everybidy was in the Great hall and Harry was having fun talking to Fleur and Hermione .

McGonagall stood up and silenced the hall .

"As you know we will hold the quidditch tournament between our three schools , there is one treat for all player . Scouts are comming from all , and I mean all national teams . Teams from other schools are already set and we need to put ours and we were talking with the staff and the quidditch captains from all four houses . We finaly made a team and here is Angelica , Captain of Gryffindor quidditch team , she will read out the list to you .", she said and gave Angelica the word .

"Hogwarts team is , our one and only , best seeker we ever saw and youngest seeker in the century , Harry Potter !", she exclaimed and the Hall was found under the cheers from some of Hogwarts students and all of the students from other schools . Nobody wanted to cheer fr Harry now . Cedric , Neville , and couple of other students did but the rest 'buuuu-ed' him .

"Cedric is better !", somebody yelled .

"Silence . We made a list . Deal with it .", Angelica snapped .

Harry was happy . He will play quidditch for Hogwarts school and maybe somebody will catch him flying and he might get a good quidditch career .

"Our two beaters , pranksters to be exact , Fred and George !", she said and hall was filled with cheers .

The night went on as Angelica read out the list and exclaimed as she won't be on the team because she will be a manager .

Harry , Fleur and Hermione went to his wing and had a nice sleep . Tomorow will be will be their trip to Hogsmead and they will have some fun .


	13. Deadly surprise

Harry was sitting and eating his breakfast with Fleur and Hermione . Everything was going well until someone tried to do something really stupid .

Ronald Weasley tought it was a good idea to jump in between Harry and Fleur and ask her out to spend a day with him in Hogsmead .

Harry was talking with Fleur when somebody just jumped in between them . Litterally pushed them apart and sat in between . Ron . He just sat there and was looking at Fleur . Whole table was stunned and there was a small silence before he spoke .

"Hey beautifoul , why don't you ditch this loser and come with a real man . I will take you to Hogsmead . Come on .", he said took her hand and pulled her up . Before he know his face turned for 180 degrees and he felt his cheek sting and burn . Fleur hit him so hard that he was holding onto the bench and looking down at the floor .

"'ow dare you ?", she spat at him ,"Don't ever touch me or come near me or Harry again !"

"What !?", he yelled ,"You chose him over me ?"

"Who would want to date you , go away !", she hissed .

"You would date this ugly douche than handsome quidditch star ?", Ron replied proudly .

"You aren't even on the house team !", someone yelled behind .

"Sod off Weasley !", another one yelled .

"You are missing a chance of a lifetime sweetheart .", Ron said and winked at her .

"Ron leave .", Harry said and stood up .

"Fine !", he "humfed" and bursted out .

Harry was in shock . He can't think of a reason that would caused this .

The rest of the morning went smooth . Harry , Fleur and Hermione had a shower and left towards Hogsmead .

They were walking and talking about the Triwizard Tournament and what might be the first task . They came to creatures and Hermione jumped and facepalmed herself .

"Are you okey , Hermione ?", Fleur asked with a confused expression .

"I just remembered . Harry , Hagrid is looking for you . He said to come tonight that it is important .", she said .

"Oh , okey , I'll visit him tonight .", he replied and smiled at her .

"Now , who wants some candys .", Fleur exclaimed and they went to the candy shop with chocolate frogs and lots of other candys .

It was around afternoon that they came back . They had so much fun . They came infornt of the castle and before they go in they decided to go down to the lake .

They reached down and leaned against tree

and talked about some tricks . Harry got an idea . He jumped up and took out his wand . He pointed it at the ground and drew a heart . He whispered something and soon that heart was filled with read , pink and violet roses . Hermione and Fleur gasped and jumped up to sniff them .

"How did you do that Harry ?", she asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice .

"I don't know really . I just know a lot of things . For example I know I can turn into a phoenix and a some white cat . Big one , like a tiger but it's not . I didn't really read about that .", he replied .

"Hmm , phoenix is a magical creature , maybe that cat is one too ?", Hermione said and Harry nodded .

"Lets go . It's getting late .", he said and with that they left . They had dinner and Harry is preparing to visit Hagrid now .

He took his cloak and left the castle to go towards Hagrids hut . He knocked on the door and soon Hagrid opened .

"Hi , Hagrid .", Harry said with a smile .

"Hi , 'arry , did you bring ya' cloak ?", Hagrid askdd witha raised eyebrow .

"Yup , why did you want to see me ?", Harry asked as they left tiwards the Forbbiden forest .

"Oh , you will se .", Hagrid replied .

"Ehm , Hagrid did you comb your hair ?", Harry asked surprised .

"As a matter of fact I did , you might try aswell sometime .", he said with a smirk .

"Hagrìd !", somebody yelled .

"The cloak , put the cloak on .", Hagrid spat .

Harry covered himself with his cloak and followed Hagrid . He was disgusted as he saw madam Maxime and Hagrid flirt . They walked a long way . Harry was about to turn arround when he heard a roar .

They walked 5 more minutes and every step the roars were louder . Soon they crissed trough a bush and Harrys breath stopped as he saw four dragons . Three of them were small , big but smaller than the one on the left . He was huge . He had long , curved , spikes everywhere . He had those yellow eyes that would make anyone shiver . It remined Harry of the basilisk he killed in his second year .

"Dragons ?", Harry asked Hagrid when madam Maxime wasn't here .

"Yup .", Hagrid replied ,"Did you know they had to bring that big one because you have been entered ?"

"Really ? Why that on though , it seems a bit big , you know ?", Harry rellied with a small laugh .

Harry was walking back to his wing . He entered his wing and took off his cloak . As soon as he turned around he was embraced by a silver bullet .

"Fleur !", Harry yelped .

"I was worried .", she replied .

"Just that ?", he said with a grin .

"I missed you ?", she muttered under her breath .

"What I didn't hear you ?", he lied .

"I missed you .", she replied lightly while caressing her left arm with her right hand looking down to the floor .

"You can't be away from me for like 3 hours ?", he mocked .

"Sorry , I get worried easily and you are the one person that loves me for who I am besides my family .", she replied sadly and turned arround but he quickly took her by the hand and turned her swiftly arround and pressed his lips gently on hers . They just can't get enough of it .

"I love you .", she whispered .

"I love you too .", he replied and rested his head on hers .

"So , where have you been , not with anither girl ?", she said playfully .

"I was with Hagrid , and I know what the first task is , but seeing as you think that I cheated on you , I won't tell you what the first task is .", he said with his chin up in the air and arms crossed . Two can play this game .

"What , I was only joking , you know that .", she replied with a grin .

"I don't know .", he said and looked at her .

She dropped to her knees and started begging .

"Please Harry , please tell me .", she begged with a grin .

"Damn , you look cute like that . Still no .", he replied with a smirk .

She started imitating a dog . She look at him with those puppy eyes and that sad face expression .

"My little puppy .", he laughed .

She turned arround and wiggled her ass and then jumped up and sprinted towards the bed .

Harry laughed so hard . He was crying .

"How far will you go for me to tell you ?", he said .

"Come here and find out .", she said .

Harry slowly entered the room their room was and instantly he fell in love with the sight . There she was , his goddess . She had a black lingerie and looked at him with eyes filled with lust . He knew what she wanted and his "Firebolt" was instantly hard .

"Wow .", was all he could say .

She laughed and slowly leaned forwars and pulled him by his shirt to the bed ans started kissing him passionately . Then she pushed him on to the bed and looked at him with a smirk . She ripped his shirt apart and traced her fingers over his body . She loved him , there was no other feeling than love for him . Lust , this lust that she is feeling is purely out of love and the same thibg goes for him . He took her virginity , he was first and will be the last that can lay a hand on her .

He always loved to be with Fleur , she loved him and he love her too . He quickly switched their positions so he was on top of her . He brough her down again and began kissing her then slowly mived to her jaw and all the way doen to her neck and collar bone . He undid her bra and it fell off to reveal her beautifoul breasts . He blush , he was going to have another time with Fleur . His life was finaly starting to shape better for him .

"Harry .", she gasped .

"I need that big thing of yours inside me .", she said . "Sorry for being to forward but veelas are intimidated by her mate and needs this more oftne as soon as they do it the first time ."

He blush to think that they will probably be doing this every other night . They were completely naked and he tought how they will do this more often . Then he rememebered Hermione . As soon as he mention her nane she came in .

Hermione gasped , seing them naked was hot though , she wanted in a long time ago . She looked at Fleur , her curves and breasts , she could never compete with her .

The she looked at Harry and her eyes dropped lower to his cock . She saw it before , saw , she felt that huge thing inside her . She loved that thing a lot . She couldn't wait to get in .

"Ehm , sorry to interupt .", she said and turned around but was siin pulled by no other than Fleur . Fleur kissed her passionately . Veelas were to horny when they stat to mate , they would take anyone near them , only if they trust them . Trust was one thing veelas needed to mate .

Hermuone moaned into her mouth as Fleur undid her blouse and soon Hermione was naked with then three on the bed .

"So , who will go first ?", Harry asked with a grin .

"Oh , I want to feel what she can do , you pound her pussy from behind , she will make me wet for you later .", said Fleur and winked at Hermione who blushed crimson red .

"Well , I can't wait for you to fuck me Harry , that thing is huge .", she said and kissed its tip .

Hermione turned around in their favourite doggy style and she started licking Fleur in her snesetive spot . Fleur gasped and pushed Hermiones head in further . Harry meanwhile positioned himself behind Hermine and teased her a bit . He then pushed in and she gasped and sprung her head up . Fleur quickly pushed her head back down and soon Harry was fucking her and she was giving Fleur orgasams . She loved this , if only this could go forever . Who knows , maybe things will change .

"Oh , Fleur , first task are dragons ."

AN : Oncr again , sorry about ny spelling , I am trying to use all advices in replys and seems like they have worked 'cuz I can enjoy my story better . There are no negative comments . You guys told me what was bad and told me to fix it . That , I am grateful . I am trying to make all of this more mature and maybe fix this rushed romance . I will try to make them more like teenagers . Also I am open for any conversation so please pm me . Leave a reply and enjoy the story . Sorry for bad spelling .


	14. The Beggining of The Beggining

AN : Thank you everybody for your time to read and all advices you left. I orginally wanted to have only Fleur and Harry but I realised that veelas can't have boys ( they can but chances are slim ). Then I didn't know what to do so I choose to make Harry have two wives so he can have an heir. Harry will be paired with Fleur and then Hermione. Other thing is , I made a phrase where I said that veela will have sex if they trust someone . I didn't mean to say that they will walk around sharing their mate with another woman. I tried to say that when Harry , Fleur and Hermione have sex that it will be purely of love. I didn't mention enough of interaction between Fleur and Hermione to get into that relationship but what I wanted to say is that a veela is a being of love , trust and passion. So I will try to make that to stand out now so that we don't get in any more complicated situations.

Hermione woke up feeling sore. She yawned. Something was tickeling her down in her sensetive spot and then she realised what it was . Last night was rough , it was amazing. He pulled her hair , he gave her love bites on the neck , he shoved his "firebolt" in her tight pussy and she loved it. Then they switched and Fleur was now licking her. And they would switch again and again non stop. It was so rough that they just collapsed on the bed and Harry still had his tool deep in Hermione. She loved that feeling, she wiggled her ass a bit and then slowly started to pull back then back down and it felt amazing. She was just sad that he already had a wife, she loved him from their first year. He was her only friend and saved her more then couple of times.

"What a nice way to be woken up.", whispered Harry.

"Y-You're awake ? Sorry , I-I didn't mea-", she was soon cut of by Harry when he pushed deep inside her.

"Why sorry? Hermione, you know that I love you.", as he said those last words she gasped.

"Do you really mean that?", she said.

"Yes. But now I don't think there is a way for us to be together.", he replied sadly.

"Acctualy there is.", Fleur said and opened her left eye . She got up and looked at them.

"While I and Harry share a bond that means we are sosmething like soul mates. That means we will only be happy together. However, that doesn't mean he can't have a second wife. Harry, me and Hermione talked about this. I won't be able to give you an heir to your house but she will. You guys love each other. Not like me and you but really close.", she explained.

"So, I will marry her too?", he asked in confusion.

"If you want to, your choice. Have only me and have no son to carry your name or have us both and have a son or two to carry your name.", Fleur said with a wink to Hermione.

"There is no point to think about it, only one thing, will you both be now Miss Potter or do we need to check my ancestors to see if I have other titles?", he asked in a very confused manner.

"Well, I am Lady Potter, so Hermione can only be Potter , or we can check who your ancestors were to see if you hold any more titles. But if not I remember that if I am Lady Potter, Hermione can be Lady Gryffindor. We can also switch so that she is Lady Potter and I am Lady Gryffindor.", Fleur explained them. She knew all of this because she read all the books about it .

"Let's see who my ancestors were first.", he replied.

"Good idea.", said Hermione,"All though, I would like to be Lady Potter, if there is some big title, you can have it. I would rather like to live a peaceful life, only be important to the two of you, not polliticly important. For exaple, I would be home spending time with kids and preparing your lunch and meals and bed for us while you guys destroy other politic members and then you come home and we have some fun.", Hermione litteraly just made their life in a short story.

"Sounds like fun, I won't be mad if I'm not Lady Potter, I want a big name, so people see we have true love and that I and my family are not to be messed with. Also I would like a big name to start making life better for other veelas.", Fleurs plan was acctualy very toughtful.

"Then we are set, we will go to Gringotts on Christmas break and check for anything, Hermione you will then become Lady Potter.", Harry said with a big smile.

"Only if you will have me.", she said with a blush .

"Only if you will have me.", he teased and he got a big kiss for his reward.

"I want one too.", Fleur said playfully.

"Well, we are naked, and we have a lot of time untill breakfast.", said Harry hopefully.

"I go first this time!", Fleur yelled and jumped on Harry.

They made love one more time this morning and soon left to the breakfast.

Their week went pretty fun. They would make love each night and mornings were full of talking about life after all of this and about the first task. Little by little all of it passed and today was the day of the first task.

"Attention please!", said McGonagall trough her wand and everybody flinched. "Today is the day of the first task, our contestants will come out shortly."

In the tent things were different, Fleur is nervous, Krum also and Cedric seems calm.

They were waiting for the cannon shot 'cuz that is the sign for them to go out and do the task. Cannon shot was fired and Cedric is first to go.

"Good luck Ced.", said Harry and Cedric smiled and bowed with his head a bit.

Cedric exited the tent and was looking for his dragon, once he found it he transfigured a rock behind him into a rabbit to distract the Dragon. It worked and he ran as fast as he could and picked up the egg, but before he could exit, Dragon released its melting breath and it cought Cedric right on the back. He was lucky to be alive, still he will need to get help.

And with that Cedric was sent in the medical tent while next turn had Krum.

Krum relied on his strenght and took out the Dragons eyes first then distracted him with sound and picked up the egg and slowly and silently left. He did amazing job but he didn't get out without a scratch. His left shoulder is fully burned and he will need imidiate help.

And so it went, one by one until it was Fleur. Fleur tried putting Dragon to sleep with her Veela powers and she managed to make hin sleep long enough so she could take the egg but he woke up and she had to dodge his fire breath. She got out without an injury but her robes cought on fire.

Now, now it was Harry's turn. Hogwarts students despise him and others think he is attention seeking prat. He doesn't really care that much but he will prove that he is the strongest wizard ever, he still had a long way to catch up to Albus Dumbledor but he will catch up with him very soon with the speed he is progresing.

He left the tent and the first thing he saw was that the Dragon was so big it occupied the whole pit, 3 or 4 times bigger then the rest of them. The Dragon had 4 horns on top, 2 on the left and 2 on the right side above his eyes. It had big spikes from its head to the end if the tail. On the end of the tail it had an arrow-like spike. His wings were huge that if he went to fly he would blow so much wind that it would blow everyone away from the stands. And finally the eyes, those silver eyes, they were so scary and different, and it's funny because most of the Dragons have yellow eyes or red, never silver.

Harry didn't have a true plan, more like tactics, he planed to immobilize the Dragon so he would take the egg easily but seing the size of this Dragon he quickly discarded the plan.

He blinded the Dragon for a small period of time by flashing a bright light and he ran towards the egg but the Dragon roared and the sonic wave blew away towards the wall with so much speed that if Harry didn't stop himself he would ,not be dead, he would get splashed so hard that nothing will be left of him.

"Why did you do that, I just want to take the egg?", yelled Harry and a lot of people laughed including the scouts who supposedly never laugh.

And that my friends triggered the most important event in the history of the World.

Dragon snapped out and looked directly at Harry. Harry was confused 'cuz he saw something in there, he could feel something forming in between him and Dragon.

There was a loud crack and thunderbolt hit the Dragon. It didn't stop, the thunderbolt was still connected to the Dragon and it started roaring and...evolving?

The Dragon roared and roared while first his spikes turned silver, then his wings started to fade into silver and soon before you know there it was. Full silver Dragon, it appears to have grown because the chains snapped and you can just see the difference, it grew at least 2 times bigger.

Meanwhile in Gringgots

"Sir, Sir, Mr Ragnok?", yelled Griphook.

"Yes, Griphook?", he answered.

"The vault number 1 has been activated, it says Dragon Lord.", he said that with so much fear you could taste it.

"Impossible.", gasped Ragnok.

"You can see it for yourself, sir."

"So it beggins

Harry didn't know what just happend. How the fuck did a "small" Dragon turn into the biggest and most beautifoul Dragon ever.

Dragon slowly turned his head towards Harry and shot a burst of flames that Harry stopped. He didn't move and neither did Dragon.

"Okey what the fuck just happend?", he whispered to himself.

The Dragon lifted of and the wind, man eferybody had to hide and hold for the floor unless they want to be blown away.

Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do untill the Dragon turned around.

Harry summoned his broom, he made his own spell where he can summon things to teleport to him, he only got it to work with brooms and.

He lifted of and dodged the flames and he made bis way towards the castle so he can move away from the pit.

He flew and flew but Dragon didn't stop chasing, Harry would circle the tower then dive and dodge everything, he would fly over and under the Dragon. It seemed like the Dragon had enough and it roared and that sonic wave again, but like 10 times stronget, just exploded and Harry went of flying.

All of this was watched by everyone on the stands and they all took of their hats 'cuz they tought Harry was dead. Hermione started screaming and crying and Fleur didn't even know what was going on 'cuz she was left in the chamber to await everyone else, in fact it was Cedric, Krum and Fleur who waited Harry and they were all nervous when they heard those roars and ground shaking.

Harry was falling down and he stopped himself before he hit the ground, he was angry now, what was going on, why did he get all of these powers, what pure magic, why him, why this Dragon, why Voldemort, why everything is targeting him? He just started shaking furiously and when Dragon labded infront of him they just exchanged the look, Dragon roared and bursted out the flames towards Harry.

Harry had enough, he deflected the flames and just let out a scream. The scream was loud as the Dragons. Everybody in the stands were now confused, they recognised Harry's voice but didn't he fall down just a minute ago.

Dragon was confused and you could see a bit of fear there.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?", Harry yelled and the Dragon did something that was close to gasping.

"Traitor!", yelled Dragon.

"Wha..Wha...What? Why can I hear you?", Harry was barely able to say that sentence.

"It appears that we did not eliminate all of you, it will happen soon traitors, this was The Land of Dragons, and it will soon be, and will remain forever."

"Who didn't you eliminate, can I get any answers?", pushed Harry.

"You will, better that you don't before you reach your full power, better that you don't know anything before you evolve.", said Dragon with so much hope in his voice it was remarkable.

"You are weird you know that?", Harry left out a joke.

"Just wait and do nothing, best for us, see you traitor."

"Mhmhmmm.", Harry was confused,"Did this just happen?"

Meanwhile in Gringgots

"Sir, Sir, Mr Ragnok?", yelled Griphook.

"Yes, Griphook?", he answered.

"The vault number 1 has been activated, it says Dragon Lord.", he said that with so much fear you could taste it.

"Impossible.", gasped Ragnok.

"You can see it for yourself, sir."

"So it beggins."


	15. Help

AN: Shit guys, im back, I hope all will be better now, I ran into some problems so the laptop wont be mine for quite some time but I will do my best to give u guys a good story. Thanks for the reviews, I just read the story again and, its thrash, so I would like for u guys to choose, do I rewrite the story but slow down the romance and make this more interesting and realistic while keeping the same plot, or do I continue here where I left? I think if I start again this could be much better, I would make romance slower, and slow down the story in general, idk you tell me.


	16. Rewrite it is

Okey, so im going to rewrite the story.

Plot is the same, everything is the same but I will make it more "readable" and realistic. Im keeping this story up just so people can see how shitty this will be compared to the rewritten story. Peace.


	17. New story

New story is up, "Harry Potter And The Dragon Lord", go follow there, thank you and i hope u enjoy the better version of the story.


	18. Hold on

Hold on guys, this story will continue really soon, stay tuned. ;)


End file.
